The War
by angelofdragons
Summary: It's Dawn Summer and Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Things are going amiss, their new vampire friends are becoming weirder... Companion to
1. Default Chapter

-  
  
-  
  
A/N: I disclaim everything; all Harry Potter Characters, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This fanfiction is a compainion to my other fic: "Cleaning up". The same characters are in this, I am adding a new Slayer but she's not really going to be big in the story.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was laying in bed listening to his cousin, Dudley complain about how mean the teachers and school nurse were at Smeltings to his parents, Harry's aunt and uncle. Harry shook his head in annoyance, 'I wish they had beaten him.' Harry thought angrily listening to how the teachers had beaten the other students. Hearing a screech from outside, he got up to see if it was Hedwig with a reply from his god father, Siruis. Opening the window a large grey owl swooped in almost knocking Harry over. It landed on Hedwig's cage and held out it's leg for Harry to take off the letter attached to it's leg.  
  
"Thank-you." he said, and went to his pillow and found knuts to put in the owl's pouch.  
  
The owl hooted and fluttered out. Harry was about to open the letter, when the large owl outside began to make a racket, feathers flew and a small brown owl came out of the mess flying toward his window. Hooting furiously it landed on Harry's bed end.   
  
"What was that!?" Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled from upstairs.  
  
"It was an owl, I am sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry called down.  
  
"If it is your bloody bird, you better lock it up!" he threatened.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the small owl who rested at the end of his bed. "Hullo Pig." he took the letter from the bird's leg. Pigwigeon hooted politely before flying off.  
  
"Glad he finally calmed down a bit." he laughed to himself.  
  
Opening the first letter he took a piece of paper off from an envelope with American stamps.  
  
'Hello Harry,  
  
Just explaining something before you open Dawn's letter. It's a week old, I couldn't help it, she doesn't have an owl of her own, and she didn't know your address. Hope you are having a good summer.  
  
Willow Rosenberg.'  
  
Harry read the first piece of paper, smiling to himself. Taking the envelope he teared it open.  
  
'Hi ya Harry, L.A. is great! It's different from Sunnydale. Miss you a lot already, Buffy is saying she seems to already know you the way I talk.   
  
How's your summer? Good? Bad? Are the relations treating you alright? Better be, we still have the slayer on our side, lol. Kennedy and Amanda didn't make the tests, so they are in England now training to be Watchers.  
  
My summer has been great, still not done touring the city. I've got some new demon friends, I would never had thought there would be more demons in L.A. then Sunnydale. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to come over for the rest of the summer. I tried to send a letter to Ron, and Hermione, I hope they'd be able to come too.  
  
Love Dawn.  
  
p.s.; I know you probably got this late, and Stephanie says hi.'  
  
Harry's smile broaden, wanting to write back immediately he grabbed his eagle feather quill, and sat at his desk. Two things hit him, he had no owl to send with, and he still had Ron's letter to open.  
  
'Hello Harry,  
  
How's the summer going? I just got a letter from Dawn asking if I could come to the United States for the summer. That would be fun but mum is a bit worried about it. I still have to find a good excuse to go, Ginny is so jealous.   
  
Oh yeah Fred and George started their joke shop, and finally bought me new robes. Bloody brothers, so slow sometimes. So reply if you can go to Dawn's so I can add that to my excuses. Bye. Ron'  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, listening if the air was calm so he could ask his uncle. Aunt Petunia was banging loudly with the pots and pans, and Uncle Vernon was stomping loudly around the house. Harry was wondering if the stomping was irregular heavy stomping or what. He sat back on his bed and waited a while longer.  
  
*  
  
"Uncle Vernon," Harry said sitting across from his large uncle.  
  
Vernon Dursley looked up from the newspaper he was reading. His beady eyes looked at Harry in anger but at the same moment fear passed through them.  
  
"Yes?" he asked sharply.  
  
"I just got a letter from one of my school friends. They were wondering if I may be able to go to their house for the rest of the summer." Harry asked calmly.  
  
His uncle stared at him, "It's not that freak who came for you two years ago?" he asked darkly.  
  
"Uh, no." Harry said a bit shocked. "She has doesn't have magically inclined parents."  
  
"She?" his uncle looked at him. "That is out of the question, it is just as bad that we would have had to drive you to your freaky friend's place."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but his aunt Petunia walked in, cleaning her hands on her apron. "Vernon, is there something the matter?" she looked menacingly at Harry.  
  
"We were just ending the subject of Harry going to some girl's home."  
  
Harry's aunt's eye brows went up then furrowed in anger. "Hmm, yes I do agree with your uncle, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed, "You won't have to worry about me, anyway you don't want anything to happen like the previous years." he said slyly.  
  
Petunia looked at her husband nervously.  
  
Vernon thought back 2 years ago and just last summer, he grumbled angrily, "That won't happen again." he said dangerously.  
  
*  
  
Ginny Weasley was following her brother around the Borrow.  
  
"Ginny stop it!" Ron turned on his younger sister.  
  
"Why can't I go?" she whined.  
  
"Because I was invited not you, and mum said you are too young to go to a large city far away." Ron said acting very childish.  
  
"You made the last part up!" she said.  
  
"Mum!" Ron yelled. "get Ginny to stop bothering me!"  
  
"Ginny, stop bothering your brother." Mrs Weasley said from a different room.  
  
Ron sighed and ran up to his room slamming the door.  
  
"Mum Ron is being rude!" Ginny yelled to her mother.  
  
"Ron --"  
  
"Don't bother!" yelled Ron.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up early, hearing a *tap tap* on his window. Opening up the window for the snowy owl, lit up his face. "Hedwig!" Harry smiled and stroked his bird. The owl showed him the weathered piece of parchment that was tied on her leg. He took it and opened it,   
  
'Harry,  
  
Thanks for worrying about me kid, but I am just fine. Snape and I are finally co-operating (bloody basterd). We got a clue of the where 'bouts of Voldemort. Sorry that your scar hurts, just keep your eyes sharp. If you wouldn't mind not owling me until I say its alright?  
  
Your god father Sirius'  
  
Reading the three lines his bright green eyes lit up in amazement but dulled to being almost worried. 'I guess that's good news.' he thought looking back at the note from his god father. He stood there for a bit thinking everything over before he realized that he has a owl to reply with. Harry got water and food for Hedwig before writing his replies to Dawn and Ron.  
  
*  
  
The Dursely's were eating lunch, when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at Harry to open the door. He gratfully got up from the look Dudley was giving him, to answer the door.  
  
"Professor Rosenberg!" Harry exclaimed, looking at his Defense against the dark arts teacher.  
  
"Hello Harry. I was wondering if I could talk to your uncle about you going to Dawn's." Willow smiled.  
  
"Uh you can try..." Harry said.  
  
"Who is it boy?" his uncle called from the kitchen.  
  
"Ms Rosenberg, Uncle Vernon." Harry called back.  
  
Harry opened the door wider for Willow to come in.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled.  
  
"Who?" his uncle yelled walking into the hallway. He stopped suddenly looking at Willow's red hair.  
  
Willow turned to face Mr. Dursley, smiling. "Hello, you must be Harry's uncle. I am Willow Rosenberg, I came to see if I could persuade you to let Harry come to my friend's house."  
  
"Oh?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "and why is that?"  
  
"Well she invited him, and they are good friends. I thought it would be nice for them and others to have some fun before school starts." Willow said still standing up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Now if it's an inconvenience to provide transportation, I'd be more then gladly to get him to her house, and back again." Willow explained.  
  
Vernon looked at Harry and back a Willow, 'Well getting him away for the summer would be very nice. But getting him to do work is quiet amusing.' He thought sitting with a bemused look upon his face. "And you will be supervising this visit?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well no.. my good friend and sister of Dawn's will be more then glad to do that." Willow said.  
  
Harry's anxious look was changed to not-so-joyous and worry.  
  
A look of doubt and satisfaction came to Mr. Dursley, "Oh. Is that so? Well then, I suppose this would be OK. But of course if anything happens, it would prefered that I am not noted of it, do what you like to him." Vernon smiled a almost crazy smile which almost lit up Harry's face.  
  
'He caved! I can't believe it." Harry smiled. 'I bet its because he thinks something is going to happen.' he looked at his uncle.  
  
"Harry, go pack your stuff. Hurry I am giving you up to seven minutes." Vernon shooed harry with his hand and Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could.  
  
Willow looked around in confusion, and stared at Vernon Dursley for his treatment to Harry. Still a smile came to her face, 'Wow that was easy. All most too easy...'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/n: I still don't have an editor (shudder) or beta reader so if this didn't have that right "reading friendlyness". please tell me. I'll try and fix that. but besides that I think this is alright. 


	2. chapter 2

A/n: yes so I am slowly getting my chapters done, and my they are long.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Buffy Summers was once again looking over her new home in Los Angeles (since I don't have a HUGE imagination that house will be similar to the one in Sunnydale). So much has come in the last two weeks; babysitting a new vamp, keeping two vampires from killing each other, hearing about a new evil raising in power and threatening worlds, who is her true love: Spike (who she forgave) or Angelus (her old beau she still had a small flame for), and a new slayer the council members and watchers feel is present. 'And of course Dawn and her new boyfriend and all the teens that are going to be running around in this house!" she added, with a huge sigh.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" a young teen girl ran down the stairs, her long light brown hair bounced.  
  
Buffy looked at her younger sister, "Yeah?" she asked trying to hide her tiredness.  
  
"I just got an owl from Willow saying she's going to pick up everyone and take them to the airport soon."  
  
Buffy blinked three times a small look of confusion passed on her face, 'Owl? Jezze I really got to get use to having non-wiccan witches in the home.' "Oh that's wonderful, so they'll be here in a few hours?"  
  
"Yep!" she smiled.  
  
"So... now what?" Buffy was trying to hint something.  
  
"What? Everything is done." she said looking confused.  
  
"Rooms, beds, boy-proofing?" Buffy listed.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Dawn's eyes grew big and started to run up the stairs. "Wait. Boy-proofing?" she looked down.  
  
Buffy stared at her sister trying to hint on stuff. Dawn got the point and ran up to make Stephanie help her get everything ready.   
  
*  
  
It was early in the morning when Dawn was made to get the door.  
  
"Hey!" she almost screamed, a big smile came to her face.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, stood at the door looking very speechless at Dawn.  
  
"Hey ya!" Willow came from behind and hugged the girl.  
  
A short black haired girl with frosted pink tips slid into the welcoming area, smiling broadly as she saw some more school friends. Buffy, Dawn's older sister walked in hand on hip looking at everyone welcome everyone. Soon Dawn and Stephanie dragged the trunks up the stairs with the help of the others.   
  
After getting to the main floor Dawn screamed: "Shoot my pancakes!" she ran off to the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing is burning Dawn!" Steph called after her friend.  
  
She popped her head from the kitchen and stared at her friend, "I know that! It's cold now and I have to nuke it, and we all know that nuked peanut butter pancakes don't taste good."  
  
Harry looked at the place where Dawn was just standing, confused then looked at Steph for the answer.  
  
"She just made pancakes before you came and now they are cold." she said and walked off to finish her own pancakes.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed both girls into the kitchen. Ron looked around the clean white kitchen with dishes piled in the sink.  
  
"Is this what a muggle kitchen looks like?"  
  
"Yeah some." Dawn said.  
  
Hermione looked at Stephanie with disgust as she sat herself at the island. "Uh how come you changed your hair colour?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to fit the part of being a spawn of evil." she smiled, pulling on a short spiked piece of hair. "No I am kidding, I was bored and this is L.A."  
  
Everyone looked away. Then started to have a small conversation about the summer.   
  
"Alright Harry, my man." Dawn clapped her hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Since me an' Steph kinda forgot about your sweet sixteen which is tomorrow..., we are going on a shopping spree."  
  
"Yep, we are. Then a small celebration at the local drop-in centre." Steph said.  
  
"So you better go rest up. The Jet leg will catch up with ya." Dawn said.  
  
Just after Hermione, Ron, and Harry went upstairs, Buffy interrupted the dish washers. "Harry looks kinda cute." she poked her sister in the sides getting a giggle out of her. "Don't forget, today's curfew is nine o'clock sharp, no later. Angel said he would keep you company if you wanted." Buffy reminded Steph.  
  
She rolled her eyes, 'Arg that arrogant person! How did she put up with him? Oh yeah she didn't and ended up killing him.' a smiled formed on her lips and Buffy looked at her funny.  
  
*  
  
The trio slept though the day. Stephanie decided to descend into their basement before 9:00pm, Dawn caught up to be company for the extra bit of time.  
  
Dawn and Steph talked about various things, manly what they are going to do to the trio. When Dawn looked at her watch it was 9:10, she got up and left, passing Angel on her way to the kitchen.  
  
Dawn was chewing on some cookies around 11:00, when Harry woke up. He looked around, seeing Ron fast asleep in the bed next to his, he got up to see if anyone else was up. Dim moon light was filtering though windows hitting various objects, he walked pass a closed door. Hearing voices he pressed his ear to the door, a muffled girl's conversation was supposedly at the other side. 'Hmm I wonder if it's Dawn...' he thought opening the door a crack. 'Oh it's Steph.' he recognized the low not clear words of Stephanie. He walked slowly down, seeing a man laying on a sofa and Stephanie in the middle of the floor with a book.  
  
"Hi." he whispered, looking down at Stephanie.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie was reading when she heard foot steps, and a small greeting. The smell of human and power lurched her stomach. She turned around to look up at a tall boy with bedraggled black hair. 'Shoot, hero food.' she cursed, but smiled at Harry. Looking over at Angel, he seemed asleep, but knew very well Vampires don't sleep.  
  
"Hi." she said waving slightly at Harry.  
  
He descended a few more steps, 'Damn,' she cursed again, seeing him at ground level. She smiled a smile that would have made Severus Snape's spine shiver. 'You're mine!'  
  
"Were you talking to someone?" Harry asked looking at Angel again.  
  
Steph's smile stayed and her eyes turned to slits as if she were looking at the sun and pointed to a brown fuzzy creature in a corner near the ceiling. "Earendil. I was just asking how her hunting was this week." she emphasized on hunting. Part of her was screaming to warn him the other was reluctant and wanted to eat something.  
  
"Oh." he looked up at the bat.  
  
Stephanie got up on her feet and smiled again at Harry. He looked at her, a flash of red crossed her eyes, and her teeth were much sharper now in her smile. His eyes slowly traveled her body, spotting something being taken from her housecoat, they flashed quickly back to her face. His eyes became wider, as he noticed she was coming closer.   
  
"You know, I better go find Dawn to wish her good night." he said starting to back away.  
  
She lunged and caught him by surprize making him fall over. Angel's eyes snapped open to see two figures scrapping, one trying to hold the other one who was wiggling to get free. Jumping up to his feet he grabbed the short one who was on top. She screamed and kicked and growled.  
  
"Better get going kid." Angelus said trying to hold back the small vampire.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet and ran up the stairs. Steph kicked Angel where it hurt and ran right after Harry. Harry being abnormally smart in situations slammed the door as he got to the landing of the living room. From the other side of the door, Stephanie being hot on his heels got the full blow and fell to the bottom of the steps cursing loudly.  
  
Harry breathed heavily and loudly. Dawn came sliding to a stop in front of her beau and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You didn't?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"I think I did." he shuddered.  
  
*   
  
It was late morning when Dawn woke up and checked the bed next to hers. It was empty and had not been slept in. The one on the other side of her was a mess of brown puffy hair and flower printed comforter. Thinking about last night she ran to Harry and Ron's room. Seeing red hair poking from under covers she assumed Ron was still asleep. Her eyes traveled to the bed where Harry lay. He laid on top on the covers, green eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. She came to sit beside his bed.  
  
"You going to be okay?" she asked, looking down into his eyes.  
  
"She did that. She can do that. I am already use to strangers attacking me but a friend." he became quiet.  
  
"I'll get my sister to help with this." she said. "Anyway, Happy Birthday." and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.  
  
He sighed before turning to wake up Ron.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie was already sitting in the kitchen with Buffy and Angel staring down at her, while she picked at her waffle. There was an awkward silence as Dawn explained already what had happened last night. Harry stood at the doorway of the kitchen, looking in, while Ron and Hermione sat at the far end of the island with Dawn.  
  
Steph turned her face toward Harry, eyes blood shot from crying they filled up once more.  
  
"I am so sorry." she shuddered, then once again fell silent.  
  
Harry moved uncomfortably. "Just tell me one thing, and I'll accept your apology." he said quietly. "Did you know what you were doing and did you try to stop it?"  
  
Steph's mouth dropped open, in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Harry made a small choking noise but looked at the floor.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Yes, to both."  
  
He sighed, and walked out of the kitchen. 'Jezze that's really hard to belive.' he thought, mimicking on what he should have said.  
  
She walked up to him with the others trailing her. "I am deeply sorry! I didn't even like trying to get to your neck."  
  
Dawn flinched at the explanation, but kept close to Steph and Harry with the others. Harry stopped, for a moment and looked at his attacker.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I didn't want to do what I did. It wasn't me!" she stopped hearing her own voice. 'Really?' she asked herself  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, then said concluding words, "Imperious curse."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry in some sort of shock.  
  
Though in the small commotion Buffy ordered everyone to have fun, and go shopping as they had planned. She, Willow, and Angel had to figure out how a imperious curse could change a person into a vampire (or another curse not including sireing) and activate on certain days. Dawn was about to leave with the group when a thought struck her and she ran upstairs. Stephanie ran back into the kitchen to grab the car keys.  
  
"You're not driving are you?" Ron said while looking at the keys in her hands.  
  
"Dawn and I passed the test with flying colours last week." she explained and watched Dawn fly into the kitchen and fly back to the door, breathless.  
  
*  
  
Buffy flipped through the small black book Dawn just gave her.  
  
"You know with the evil raising so quickly it's a wonder why no one really felt it." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah I know what you are saying." Willow agreed. "So what do you have there Buff?"  
  
Buffy put down the book, "Seems to be someone's diary. Being a bit more specific, Lucius Malfoy's journal."  
  
Willow choked on her spit with a sputtering cough. "That explains his absence at the end of the year."  
  
They looked at her for an answer.  
  
"Well that's all I know, he came off teaching early, saying he had some important things to attend to."  
  
"Alright, I'll read it since Dawn thinks something of it."  
  
"I'll go and look in some old texts Wesley has." Angel said and left the house.  
  
"I am going to see if the Net has anything on it, or my texts." 'Not likely wizards have gotten up to muggle technology.' chuckled Will.  
  
*  
  
Buffy was coming down the stairs with the most grim face on ever. As she was turning the corner to the kitchen, the front door opened up with giggling teenagers coming in. Her grim face, turned to surprized and a wry smile. The sight in front of her lessen the severity she had just read.  
  
"What did you do?!" she stared at the teenagers.  
  
Willow got off her computer and walked into the discussion. Her eyes grew big and a huge smile crept onto her face.  
  
Harry's cheeks were as red as a tomato and said, "I told you! I am going upstairs." he turned.  
  
Dawn held him back, "It's not that bad! Anyway if you weren't so English you would appreciate U.S. statements."  
  
Steph and Ron nodded, and Hermione was holding her hands up to her face trying to hid her giggles.  
  
Harry looked at himself, black baggy skater pants, a red t-shirt, Nike(R) (trademark, lol don't know how to make one) runners, and then came his hair; semi spiked and red chunks. He sighed, and stared at his shoes.  
  
"Hey it washes out." Ron reminded.  
  
Hermione nodded, and everyone saw her pink highlights.  
  
"What possessed you to do this?" Buffy asked still in minor shock.  
  
"Birthday present, from Stephanie." Ron explained.  
  
Steph smiled away, and went to the kitchen for some food.  
  
Buffy looked at her sister, "You didn't do anything as drastic, did you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Dawn said noticing Harry was getting redder each second. "A disk-man and cd's."  
  
-  
  
A/n: please review it'll help me a lot. and I would actually like critisiusm or something, thanx 


	3. chapter 3

After the three days of driving around touring L.A., Willow decided to see if she could find any apothecary supplies she could resupply for the students.  
  
They all followed the wiccan professor into the apothecary, Ron was amazed that muggles had magical supplies.  
  
Heroine poked him to shut his mouth, "Most of these are for herbal remedies for sorts."  
  
"And others use these to enhance their powers." Will whispered to her pupils.  
  
While Willow was looking at some wolf's bane, foxglove, asphodel, and some other herbs wiccan's may use. Dawn was rattling off why they really had these kind of shops around.  
  
"Hey look at this root." Ron pointed to a large green/brown root. "It looks like a mandrake."  
  
"That's because it is, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
After Dawn dropped off Willow she took everyone to an alleyway.  
  
"Here are where my demon friends hang out." she smiled.  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically. Hermione and Steph stuck their heads out of the car window.  
  
"Hey do you think Clem is here today?" Steph smiled, thinking of the pig look alike demon who came to live in L.A. instead of homey-not-so-hellish Sunnydale.  
  
"Well that's one thing we'll check out." Dawn smiled getting out of the car.  
  
"And we didn't bring our wands." Ron squeaked.  
  
"We couldn't anyway." Hermione said shaking her head, which still had the pink highlights. "Honestly your mind is becoming duller each year. Buffy confiscated them, for understandable purposes."  
  
Dawn looked over her shoulder, "Oh come off it. It's mainly full of demi-demons."  
  
"Anyway we have crossbows, stakes, me, and a hard-ass wizard with us." Steph said shoving Harry and Ron toward the entrance.  
  
Harry blushed and pushed the comment away. Entering the building Harry, Ron and Hermione were in some shock. The interior looked like a night club, being completely dark with laser lights flashing everywhere.  
  
"Oh warning, watch who you are talking to if you should strike up a conversation." Dawn hissed, and went to order some drinks.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but stare at the ugly beings passing them.  
  
"Oh, mortals! Hey." a green demon with two horns protruding from it's forehead, and red/purple eyes staring at them.  
  
"Hi." Steph said happily, figuring out no one knew she was a vampire the last time she visited this place with Dawn.  
  
Hermione and Ron tried to smile, but were too horrified to speak. Harry's eyes went huge behind his glasses, and meekly said a hello. Dawn finally came with the drinks and sat down with the others.  
  
She chatted normally with them, saying hello to a few demons who passed them. Stephanie jumped up seeing a chunky demon with floppy pigs ears and red eyes; "Clem!" she waved him over.  
  
"Oh hey ya." he smiled.  
  
Hermione stared once again and Ron and Harry were trying to hold back giggles.  
  
"So who are these other mortals?" he looked at the other Hogwarts students.  
  
"Ron, Harry, and Hermione." Dawn explained, noticing they were at a loss for words.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." he held out his hand, they each meekly shook it. "Yeah so how's your sis?" he asked Dawn.  
  
"Oh good. We are all settling in nicely here." she smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Oh hey Steph... your last name is McDougall right?" he asked, like he just remembered something.  
  
Stephanie nodded, listening to what he had to say.  
  
"Yeah, someone was looking for you last night, I don't know why but he was."  
  
"Oh?" 'I just came here two other times and people are now asking for me?' "Who was it?"  
  
They all listened in; "Well... I asked that too, and the demon said..." he stood there thinking, "Oh yeah, long blond hair, sneers a lot, and a cane. But he looked at bit young for it, and yeah no one could miss his aura." he nodded to each thing he listed.  
  
Steph's complexation paled beneath her make up, Dawn and Harry looked at her. Ron swallowed his spit and Hermione started to mutter stuff under her breath.  
  
He looked at everyone's concern, "Know the guy?"  
  
"Pretty sure." she said trying to hide her fear.  
  
*  
  
Buffy, and Xander were at a weapons shop. Looking at various swords and crossbows.  
  
"Why now does everything have to topple on us?" Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
Xander heard, "Because it's the world and we are the good guys." he looked at an axe. "He hee, you don't see evil guys have everything topple on them.." he laughed. "their evil plans just backfire or they are ruined, nothing falls on them."  
  
Buffy sighed. "The new slayer is coming in a few days." she looked over a crossbow, and sighed again. "lets go see if Angel's place has any better weapons, then if we can't; Spike might be able to help."  
  
They left the shop.  
  
*  
  
For the teens nothing really was happening but for the adults, a world of concern was making their lives hectic.  
  
"When are we going to tell them?" Xander asked.  
  
"Hopefully not for awhile, like when they are safe at school." Buffy said putting her purchases in a chest.  
  
Willow and Anya walked in, talking about the evil floating around in the air and Spike came right behind them.  
  
Willow broke off her conversation, "I just got an owl from Dumbledore. Things are getting more clearer in Hogwarts. Some of the odd staff at the ministry are finally starting to believe Voldemort is back." Willow explained.  
  
*  
  
Dawn and her group sat together in her room, listening to Puddle of Mudd in silence. Ron was staring at the white ceiling thinking about his family. The silence was broken by a few screeches outside and a large *thunk*. Stephanie fell out of bed, while the others jumped and looked at the window, brown feathers were stuck to it. Dawn ran to open the window, a small brown barn owl fluttered in and two other owls carried a large black one in. They all ran to the owls.  
  
"What happened to 'im?" Ron asked prodding the black owl.  
  
Hermione took the letter from it's leg, and handed it to Steph. Dawn, Steph, and Harry took the letters off the other three. Steph in total got four letters, Harry got two, and the others got a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Steph beamed her letters, and ran to her bed to look at them.  
  
"Well about time we got our supply list." Hermione said opening hers.  
  
Ron looked at them, "These are weird requests."  
  
Harry double took it, "At least it's better then our second year list."  
  
Stephanie sat beside Dawn and shoved one of her letters in front of her face. Dawn looked at Steph once before reading the letter. After her put the paper down, Steph spoke up: "The other ones, except the Hogwarts' letter says the same thing."  
  
They looked at her confused.  
  
"My friends in Scotland are being threatened by Malfoy also." she said in a fake happy voice. "And on the plus side, my close friend Geofrey found out how the Imperuis curse is fitting in and he has decided to come to Hogwarts for his last year."  
  
"You told others?" Ron asked.  
  
"They have the same problem." she stated.  
  
"There are others?!" Harry looked at her.  
  
"I forgot to say didn't I? Well there are others."  
  
They looked at her once again in confusion.  
  
"So what about the Impermuis Curse?" Hermione asked.  
  
Steph handed her friends each one of the letters she was sent.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't we think that?" Ron said looking at the letter he had.  
  
"Well because it wasn't the Impermius curse, but similar. Holding it's curse until the full moon and strike, and then make it start up again without needing to be there to curse again." Hermione nodded understandingly.  
  
*  
  
The next day Willow got another owl. "Hey Buff!" she ran down the stairs. "Change of plans for the new slayer, we are meeting her in England. Giles said you must come too, Dumbledore needs reinforcements." 


	4. chapter 4

-  
  
-  
  
They had a week before going back to Hogwarts, Willow made everyone pack early, they were going to London that day.  
  
After packing Ron timidly confronted Willow, "Um, we aren't going on a aeroplane are we?"  
  
She laughed, "We have to. I can't use magic to get you to London, sorry."  
  
Ron sighed and left.  
  
*  
  
Giles looked at the party at the airport. 'Great I now have to use magic.' he sighed and showed everyone to his car. He waved his wand, and everyone got into the bewitched car.  
  
*  
  
Giles dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron. Willow, Buffy and Giles stayed in the car.  
  
"Ron, your family is to meet you here, so you guys will be fine on your own." Willow said helping them get their trunks out. "Oh yes, Spike will be tailing you, so don't worry about him."  
  
They all dragged their trunks into the pub, greeted by plump Mrs. Weasley, tall Mr. Weasley, and Ron's younger sister Ginny. Ron was smothered in kisses by his mom, and Hermione and Harry were put into a bear hug.  
  
"You must be Dawn Summers." Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her hand gratefully. "I really hope Ron wasn't in any trouble."  
  
Dawn smiled a bit nervously and took a glance at Ron who rolled his eyes. "Oh it was no problem, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Alright children, we got our rooms reserved. So we can all just unpack there." Mr Weasley waved his wand and the trunks levitated up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
While waiting in Flourish and Blotts for their school books, Dawn jumped into the air. Her hair stood on end and looked at her friend who just vanished.  
  
"Geoffrey!" (A/N: okay for anyone who is not use to old names it's pronounced Jeffery short form Jeff) was the scream that interrupted everyone's conversations.  
  
Dawn watched her friend run to a very tall boy with sandy brown hair. Ron looked around frightened, and Hermione and Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Guys this is my friend that's transferring to Hogwarts." Steph yelled once again at Dawn's side, making her jump.  
  
Her friend bent down and slid her head phones off her ears. "Shh." he smiled.  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." she said to everyone and the commotion in the shop continued once more.  
  
*  
  
They were all at the robe shop getting theirs fitted for the new school year. Stephanie was standing watching everyone being fitted, since she did not grow over the summer or the year before. Just as the measuring tape started, another student walked in; almost white blond hair slicked back to revel a really pale face and sharp grey/blue eyes.  
  
"When will you done?" he snapped at the lady.  
  
"In about ten minutes. You can just sit and wait," she looked up. "Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Well, well, look who is here: Potty and his band of misfits." Malfoy sneered once he figured out who was getting fitted.  
  
They all shot him dirty looks. Malfoy started to snicker that he actually got to them until he felt someone really close to him.  
  
"Oh look the misfits are too speechless." he continued.  
  
"The ferret is getting really lame." Harry snapped back.  
  
"I completely agree." Stephanie said, scaring Draco.  
  
He looked to his left. "Oh hello."  
  
"Hi." she forced a smiled. "Please watch what you say."  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
Geoff looked between the two, "Did you train him or is he always passive?"  
  
Draco stared at him in disbelief. "Shut your mouth." he hissed.  
  
"Who is this anyway?" Draco and Geoff asked Steph at the same time, making everyone look at the two.  
  
"Uh this is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house in Hogwarts. And this is Geoffrey Hallow from Durmstrang, he's transferring." she said.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron ran to the Quiditch shop, leaving the others to catch up.  
  
"I am going to try again this year." Ron said looking longingly at the new broom stick that was out.  
  
"I really think you'll make it this year." Harry said walking into the shop.  
  
"How many places do you have left?" Geoff asked.  
  
"Three, a chaser, and two beaters." Harry explained. (A/N: yeah as I figured out the year before there was suppose to be one position open but I am too dunce to actually realize it)  
  
"Ahh. Cool, anyone here going to try out?"  
  
Ron and Steph raised their hand, "Dawn and I are already on the team." Harry explained.  
  
They all walked out, Harry with some more broom polish, and Stephanie and Dawn with new brooms (Nimbus 2000).  
  
*  
  
Stephanie and Geoffrey were standing in front of Mrs. Weasley, with puppy dog eyes in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Please? I'll be back soon." Steph looked at Mrs Weasley.  
  
The others looked between the two, back and forth while they shot reasons at each other.  
  
"--Because you'll need an adult to take you." she shot an evil look at Geoff.  
  
"My parents would be able to look after her until September first. And if not they can at least show her." he complied.  
  
"I am the one suppose to be looking after her. She'll see them when she sees them." she snapped.  
  
They all saw Steph's eyes well up, Ron covered his ears feeling a shout or wail would come in.  
  
"Er mum.. I see no real problem why she couldn't go." Ginny tried to calm her mom.  
  
"Molly, they are all right. Anyway if it makes you feel any better, I'll take them." Mr Weasley butted in.  
  
"But Arthur..." she stared at him hard trying to inquire something.  
  
"Well decide tomorrow." Mr. Weasley said to Steph and Geoff.  
  
Stephanie's tears fell and she ran up the stairs to her room wailing. Ginny, Dawn, and Hermione followed her, while Geoff looked torn between going to the door to meet his parents and to help his friend. Ron and Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley in disbelief.  
  
"Oh just go." she said to the boys.  
  
*  
  
"I've never seen mum act like that." Ginny tried to help Steph get over what just happened.  
  
Steph sniffed at lifted her head from her pillow, her eyes were literally red and blood shot. Tears still poured down her face, and everyone took a step back from her.  
  
"You mad?" Dawn asked the obvious.  
  
"Of course! What kind of person would not let someone go see their family?!" Steph said through tears, thinking about how she couldn't see their graves last year.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie wasn't with them as they got a ride to King's Cross station. Running through the barrier, they met up with a few friends, Neville, and Seamus. Willow came up to Hermione, and asked for her assistance before getting on the train, Harry and his friends dragged their trunks onto the train.  
  
"Hermione, I have a mission for you." Willow said staring into Hermione's eyes. "We will be having muggles in the school, Dumbledore had already asked the sorting hat to lie though his teeth in a matter of speaking, and put them in your house. You, and Stephanie will be the only students to know this. Make sure she doesn't slip up."  
  
"Muggles? But how can they go into Hogwarts, it's bewitched." Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"They themselves will be bewitched. They will be taking most of your classes, so you have to watch out for them."  
  
"Alright. Do they know who I am?"  
  
"Uh no, they know Stephanie though, she'll show them."  
  
*  
  
All the students sat waiting while the first year students were sorted, some staring at their plates for the food.  
  
After "Theresa Vermette" was called everyone sat silently waiting for their Headmaster Dumbledore to OK everyone to eat.  
  
"Before everyone starts to eat, we have a few more students to sort. All three of them are transfer students from Europe." Dumbledore motioned to the door.  
  
Three students walked from it; a tall sandy blond boy, a red/brown haired girl with hazel eyes, and a boy with black hair cut in a paige boy style and dazzling bright blue eyes walked out normally lining up waiting to be sorted.   
  
"Jordan Green." McGonagall said out loud.  
  
The red/brown haired girl stepped up, and sat on the stool. 'Hmm so you are the one I am suppose to lie for?' a harsh voice came into Jordan's head. She could feel her fear finally creeping into her body. 'I can tell you would be better in Ravenclaw, but I'll do what I must do.' "Gryffindor!' he shouted.  
  
"Geoffrey Hallow."  
  
'Ahh, someone I can actually use my talents on.' Geof sat there feeling very bored. 'Well, well a sense of bravery.. oh no, arrogance. Very picky when choosing friends. A thirst for power... many secrets hidden I see.' Geof got in a harsh stare at the brim of the sorting hat before it yelled:  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Alexander Smith."  
  
"Alex." he whispered to the professor before sitting on the stool. Not long before that, "Gryffindor." was called out.  
  
"Now that we are all settled, I have a few announcements." Dumbledore went through the same rules as all other years including the curfew. "-- a new class has been added to your tables. It's is part of Defence against the dark arts, but the curriculum has added that it should be a full class. Self Defence, will be taught by Miss Elizabeth Summers --' Everyone looked at Buffy then Dawn. "and Miss Evelyn Grant." he introduced the young blond Buffy Summers, and a long black haired girl not much younger then Buffy. Evelyn's light brown eyes searched around the room, landing a few select students.  
  
-  
  
- 


	5. chapter 5

Yeah I decided the new slayer will be in the story more then I thought.  
  
Also after this I'll be really slow getting the other chapters up, so if this is concerning anyone, it's just a warning.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dawn and Steph kept most of their classes together, so when they looked at their time tables they were almost identical. First thing in the morning, Self Defence. They also noticed Potions was in the morning often also.  
  
"Why in the morning?!" Steph cried.  
  
"My sister is mean that's why." Dawn said smiling.  
  
They reached the field where some students were standing in a circle around two figures.  
  
"Is everyone almost here?" Evelyn's voice asked harshly.  
  
The students looked around, and mumbled no. Buffy asked Hermione something, then Buffy's voice became a lot louder after thanking her.  
  
"ALL SIXTH YEAR HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR STUDENTS TO THE SOUTH SIDE FEILD IMMEDIATELY, OR DETENTIONS WILL BE HANDED OUT!" her voice boomed out, making a few students jump.  
  
No sooner then two minutes and a large group of students were running to the field where the class was being held.  
  
"Alright." her voice was normal once again. "Welcome to your first self defence class ever. Myself and Miss Grant will be teaching you hand to hand combat, and techniques to help you achieve your highest power. We will also be supervising the dueling clubs with Professor Snape and Rosenberg. Anyone who would like to join, there is a sign up sheet in your house towers."  
  
"Any questions?" Grant asked, finally calming down.  
  
"Is this going to be similar to last year?" Susan Bones asked.  
  
"Uh well..." Buffy seemed a bit speechless.  
  
"If you did do hand to hand combat including: potions, swords, stakes, and other sharp pointy weapons, then yes." she smiled falsely  
  
Murmurs were going through the crowd.  
  
"Alright now to begin our class we will start with approaches." Buffy said trying to ignore the comments.  
  
*  
  
"That was the worst class to begin with." Ron moaned holding his arm.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Dawn said.  
  
"Really, did it seem that bad for Hermione?!" Ron asked, staring at Alex who was following them.  
  
"She said sorry!" Alex said, defending his friend Jordan who knocked Hermione out.  
  
"It reminds me of gym class." Steph started think thoughtfully.  
  
Everyone ignored her, and continued to walk, to another class.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the classes started out normal, a review about what is going to happen in the year, then onto an assignment.  
  
Everyone went back to their common rooms, homework piled up around their ears.  
  
Hermione, Stephanie, and Dawn were listening to Ron, Harry, Alex and Jordan complain about their homework assignments.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. You should have done it in class." Steph taunted.  
  
"You all had plenty of time." Hermione said stroking Crookshanks.  
  
"I was even talking and I got it done." Dawn said trying to rub it in.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, yourself!" Jordan hissed.  
  
"Stop rubbing it in, we all agree it was our fault so quit bothering us." Harry said harshly, not looking up from his parchment.  
  
"I am done." Alex said and sat beside Stephanie taking her bat from her. "Not my fault Jordie that I was paying attention and not you." he added noticing his friend's stare.  
  
*  
  
"Did anyone else noticed that our exams for ensuring our passing of Hogwarts have not been mentioned?" Hermione asked during breakfast.  
  
"No, and we don't care." Ron said stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Exams?" Jordan squeaked. "I can't write exams! I am just learning--" she started to panic and Hermione stuffed some toast in her mouth.  
  
"Eat, you'll get smarter and won't worry as much." Hermione said. "What? It's true." she said quickly as everyone looked at her.  
  
*  
  
Classes went on normally, making the students as bored as ever and relaxed.  
  
"Even Snape has been nice." Harry was saying, perplexed.  
  
"I know!" Dawn said.  
  
"Did anyone put something in his drink?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I would pay to see that." Ron said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked faster.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was in the great hall for breakfast, when a large commotion was coming from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh a dove!" Pansy Parkinson squealed as she opened a box from the morning mail.  
  
Everyone was staring at the white dove Pansy had on her hand, it was cooing affectionally.  
  
"Oh shit!" two voices said at the same time.  
  
The tables looked at the two, Draco Malfoy, and Geoffrey Hallow. They both dived for the bird, in some hopes of catching it. The dove flew out of reach and into the bewitched rafters.  
  
"What's going on?" she hissed her eyes narrowing to both boys.  
  
"Uh sorry, Pansy." Draco said and averted his eyes to the plates on the table.  
  
"It was sent to the wrong person..." Geoff started.  
  
"You sent it?!" she looked astonished.  
  
"Well I think, maybe it was a different dove then I sent.... I'll go check later on." he explained poorly going back to his food.  
  
She kept on staring at him, almost in admiration.  
  
*  
  
"What happened at breakfast?" Steph demanded from Geoff after catching up to him.  
  
"That wasn't a dove it was a animagus (Sp?)" he said trying to keep calm.  
  
"Really? huh, well where is it then?"  
  
"I don't know --"  
  
"There you are Geoff." a voice said harshly from behind.  
  
'Malfoy.' he sighed and turned around to the shorter blond boy. "What do you want?"  
  
"I would like to speak with you alone." he looked at Stephanie, and back at Geoff.  
  
"Alright." they left to find a secluded area.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Geof." Steph said to his back.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Yes, short, bad chapter. Sorry, I like ending in some sort of cliffhanger. 


	6. chapter 6

-  
  
-  
  
"I wonder if McGonagall's transfigure birds got lose." a fourth year girl said, to her friends.  
  
"What do you mean?" her friend responded.  
  
"Well there is this dove on one of the rafters outside the portrait hole." she explained.  
  
Stephanie's ears perked up, 'Oh, jezze.' she crawled from her homework to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione... um, I think I need to tell you something." she said.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione looked down.  
  
"We have an animagus, in the school..." Stephanie explained.  
  
"Rita Skeeter?!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Uh.... I don't know... if she is a dove then most likely."  
  
Hermione calmed down a bit, "A dove? Really, who told you?"  
  
"Geof and Draco seems to be confirming it."   
  
"Uh huh, who do they think it is?"  
  
"How should I know! They walked away before telling me."  
  
"Oh, well ask them tomorrow."  
  
Steph reluctantly went back to her homework.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was going to the great hall for breakfast, Harry and his gang including the muggle vamps. passed Draco and his cronies. They noticed Draco with a black eye, Stephanie left the group to see what happened. She was stopped by Geof, and dragged back to her friends.  
  
"What's with him?" Alex hissed after he herded them to their table.  
  
"Just because he's older doesn't give him the right to push us around." Jordan said roughly.  
  
*  
  
It was potions class and Slytherin and Gryffindor were together. They were all assigned partners to make a sleep draught.  
  
"I really think her friend was trying to say Malfoy is trouble now, and she's sitting with him!" Dawn said, in disgust.  
  
"Calm down, I completely understand, but it's one class. She'll be fine." he said trying to be sympathetic. "Could you pass the tarantula venom?"  
  
"Just tell me what happened to your eye." Steph said trying to get information out of Draco.  
  
"It's nothing. I was trying some of the techniques Professor Summers were explaining to us, and I got punched."  
  
"Oh, so you were saving moves when you were not in front of the teachers and other students?"  
  
"Yes." he said plainly and started to measure some of the ingredients.  
  
"OK. Could you hand over the asphodel?"  
  
*  
  
"Who is the animagus?" Stephanie demanded when she got to Geoffery walking in the hall.  
  
He quickly looked at her and dragged her the the nearest empty class room, "Alright, it's well enough that I know who the bird is, might as well tell you. It's Malfoy senior."  
  
"Malfoy? a Dove? A little feminine are we." she laughed, "When was Malfoy a animagus?"  
  
"For awhile, but you must not say anything to anyone, not even to Hermione. I almost got a plan to get rid of him anyway."  
  
"Oh. Okay, just to let you know he's at the Gryffindor tower, since you said you lost him."  
  
He stared at her, and started to push her towards the door.  
  
"Wait. Do you know what happened to Draco Malfoy?" she spin around looking at her friend.  
  
"Yes, he was punched."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Me. Insulting my family's history, myself, and you."  
  
"Oh! Could you explain?"  
  
He sighed, "Father's side mainly gypsies as everyone knows, mother's side all witches. Funny combination and always laughed at."  
  
"Oh. I really never knew that! I find that cool, noble Muggles on my dad's side, and my mom side had a gypsy... hmm that might explain a bit...." her words faded off.  
  
"Yes, well, that is why he was punched, and the fact he is a Malfoy." he said.  
  
"Evil Slytherin friend, Prejudice against people..." she said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Well thanks for explaining, talk to you later." she left the room before he could respond.  
  
*  
  
"Hi." shy Alex walked into the almost empty class room.  
  
"Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike." Jordan was saying imitating something off of the Rugrats.  
  
The vampire looked at the girl, "Shut up. Now where is Stephanie and the other one I was told to look after?" he looked at the two.  
  
"Uh..." Alex was thinking.  
  
"Want us to look for them?" Jordan asked hopefully.  
  
Spike looked at her skeptically, "Uh... no, I'll just go ask for a teacher to find them."  
  
He stuck his head out the door, looked around for the next person to pass.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie was just walking out of the Gryffindor portrait hole, hit into a taller figure.   
  
Looking up she hissed: "Why are you here? You're not suppose to be here."  
  
He jumped and put his wand down, and looked at her. "I thought you were already with that Spike thing."  
  
"I had to finish homework... were you going to do something to the 'bird' just now?"  
  
"No.." he put his wand back in his robes. "Are we going?" he put his arm out for her to either take or drag.  
  
She looked skeptically at him before taking his arm. His satisfied look was corrupted by the strength of his friend dragging him down the hall.  
  
"Where are you two running off to?" Filch's voice caught up to them.  
  
Steph all of a sudden dragging dead weight realized her friend stopped running with her. 'Be strong.' she stopped with her friend. 'You don't know where your food has been...' She looked up and saw Geoff's eyes, they were turning scarlet. 'Oh no. Oh yes.. oh no I have competition!' her mind completely went from caring to not caring and hungry.  
  
Just then two other humans walked into the soon to become battlefield. Draco Malfoy was being escorted by Professor Snape to the Slytherin Tower. Snape abruptly stopped and stared at the two students looking intently at the school's janitor. 'Merlin's beard!" panic struck him. Draco looked between his teacher and the stare down.  
  
He slowly got his wand out, racking his brain for a certain spell, none came up. His eyes were met with two blood red eyes with black rims.  
  
"Leave him, he's a squib." Geoff's voice was a low growl.  
  
"Point taken. Let us get the other two?" Steph's full attention was on the two wizards.  
  
"Frozen in fear, and we are free to do what we want." he said knowing perfectly well that squibs can't do anything.  
  
Draco's face started to pale, and his hand went for his wand.  
  
Geoff, went for Draco and Steph went for Snape (for a second time). Argus Filch looked petrified, he started to whimper audibility. The fear in the air was added when small yelps of pain were heard.  
  
The same sour/sweet taste of Snape's blood poured into Stephanie's mouth bring her back to reality. She reeled back, and stared at the very pale Snape, then quickly looked at Geoff who was making Draco much paler then usual.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Steph pointed her wand at her fellow vampire, who went flying and left Draco limp on the floor. "Obliviate!" she pointed her wand at Snape, and did the same to Filch and Draco.  
  
Just as she and Geoff were running down the halls to find the class where the other Vampires were, their robes were caught. They looked into the eyes of their captor, grey/blue eyes looked menacingly back at them. Geoff's eyes turned to slits and stared angrily at the man who had them by their robes. 


	7. chapter 7

-  
  
-  
  
"What the bloody hell were you two doing?!" Spike yelled at them still hanging onto their robes. "I had to find a qualified professor to charm those other two in while I looked for you two. The moon was out for the last seven minutes, did you do anything in that time period?" He looked between them, Geoff's eyes were still scarlet and Stephanie's were slowly turning purple.  
  
"We were trying to find the class room." Geoff growled.  
  
"And who did you met while you were coming to serve your 'detention'?" Spike was now dragging the two students to the charmed classroom.  
  
"Filch, Snape and Draco." Steph said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" he hissed, twirled her around and stared at her.  
  
"Nothing." Geoff answered for her, and stomped into the class room.  
  
Steph scampered in after him, and Spike shoved her further into the class room in anger.  
  
*  
  
The four vampires were walking together until they had to separate to go to their common rooms. The halls were empty, so when they heard the voice behind them they all jumped.  
  
"Bravo on the attack last night." the hard voice said.  
  
Geoff spun around to face the person and the other three slowly turned to face the intruder. The muggles gasp, Steph's eyes started to turn colours and everyone swore they heard Geoff's molars grind.  
  
A satisfied smirk crossed Lucius Malfoy's mouth, "I see the curse is starting to wear off on some of the less passive..." he eyed Geoff and Stephanie. "So disappointed in myself, picking such weak specimens."  
  
"Specimens?" Steph asked trying to be brave, her eyes were stuck at violet.  
  
He looked at her a expression of amusement passed his face. "Yes, this experiment with vampires was quite helpful to the Dark Lord." he smirked.  
  
"Oh." Alex said quietly to himself.  
  
"I really don't understand this..." Jordan said.  
  
"I've proved that my spell can actually control vampires."  
  
Silence fell in the hallway.   
  
"Did you have to kill my parents?" Stephanie asked curiously.  
  
"You are hard to track." he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Can I kill your son, then?" Geoffery asked out of the blue.  
  
"No." Lucius and Stephanie said at the same time.  
  
He looked at the short girl, "Don't get too attached to anything, a war is brewing.." he turned and his cape billowed around him. Soon all they saw was a white dove, fluttering around the rafters to a window.  
  
"Someone get him please!" Jordan said staring hopefully at her arch enemy as he flew away.  
  
Geoff and Stephanie got their wands out late, while Alex wished for a owl to swoop on Lucius and eat him.  
  
*  
  
Dawn, was hanging on to Hermione's arm ready to flip her waiting for Evelyn to give the OK. Buffy ran onto the field, and yelled everyone to stop, but Dawn thought that it was a "go" and Hermione was on her back facing the clouds.  
  
Four Gryffindor students were taken from the class, leaving two without a partner. The class went on as normal with two groups of three, instead of the whole class with pairs.  
  
Two classes passed and still the students did not come back. In Charms they were taught a locking charm, most of the students had gotten it.   
  
Transfiguration, they were taught how to transform living creatures to mice.. this was a total bomb.   
  
Then in Defence against the Dark Arts Professor Rosenberg was interrupted by the four students coming back to class.   
  
"Ok, then..." she began her speech again. "We are going to try a really hard defense charm, this double class.. Would anyone like to guess?"  
  
"A locking charm?" someone raised their hand.  
  
"A defensive charm.. Lavender." Rosenberg corrected her. "No. We are going to start the patronus charm." she smiled. "I was just updated that one of our students, can do this hard charm."  
  
The students' heads turned to look at Hermione expectantly. Hermione looked surprized, and looked down.  
  
"Good guess, but no." she laughed lightly. "Harry Potter. Mind coming up and showing the class?" she smiled.  
  
Harry was slightly taken aback, but got up nervously. Everyone stared at him. He tried to smile, while raising his wand.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" he said and a stag looking silver shadow came out of his wand, then pranced around the room before disolving into silver vapor.  
  
Everyone was in awe, and Willow smiled happily, "Thank-you very much Harry. Now, that is a very good example of a Patronus.  
  
Each Patronus is usually different from another. They are very hard to create because, you must think about the most happiest memory or thought you have. Can anyone tell me what this charm is usually used for?"  
  
Harry and Hermione raised their hand, Professor Rosenberg pointed to Harry.  
  
"It's can fight off bogarts, and can act as a anti-dementor."  
  
Willow smiled, "Ten points to Gryffindor, good job. Now everyone shove the desks to the far side of the classroom and line up near the chalk board."  
  
Everyone did as they were told, and she cued them in to try the charm.  
  
*  
  
"Has anyone heard that Professor Summers is a Slayer?" Seamus Finnagin asked in the common room.  
  
"No... What is a Slayer?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe she's like here to slay evil or something." he said the obvious thing.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and started to listen to her friends' conversation.  
  
"The security here seems to be up a notch." Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"You've noticed it too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, the classes seem awfully harder and more demanding then they should be."  
  
"That's what gave you the idea that the security is up?" Seamus butted into their conversation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As I found out, we have two slayers and a vampire who patrols at night, and the rumors that are going around is ludicrous. Like a animagus *ahem* Sirius Black *ahem* is in the school."  
  
Harry's ears perked up more and stared at Seamus.  
  
"More vampires are coming to the school, and ministry spies too."  
  
Dawn, Steph, Alex, and Jordan rolled their eyes, while everyone listened to his dribble.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: I think I did better on this chapter.... it could have ended better but my brain stopped working. lol.  
  
Anyway, reviews would really help now (I don't know why..) Any questions or flames about confusion is more then welcome, :D lol.  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciated them very much. 


	8. chapter 8

-  
  
-  
  
Everyone was sitting happily at breakfast. Dawn was just putting marmalade on her toast when she saw Spike walk quickly to the teacher's table. Whispering something to Dumbledore it spread to the other teachers, some gasped while Snape, Willow, and Spike left a side door, followed by Evelyn, and Buffy.  
  
The morning post flew in making all the students noisier than usual, being obviously oblivious to the fact that some of the teachers were gone in a hurry.  
  
"Listen to this!" Hermione spoke up holding the Daily Prophet. " 'Ministry officials have just found out this morning that most of the prisoners of Azkaban have broken out of the high security area. On a further note one of our most esteemed journalists have heard the reason why these dangerous witches and wizards have escaped. The Dementors, that guard these dangerous humans, have disappeared. All Aurours, and ministry officials are on the lookout and are now concluding why this horrible incident has occurred.' " Hermione finished, her voice squeaky and her eyes huge. Swallowing her spit she looked up from the paper, with complete mortified fear in her eyes.  
  
Ron immediately started to pale, Harry slowly swallowed the pumpkin juice he was drinking, while everyone else sputtered their food into other people's faces. Harry took the paper and read it through before he himself felt sicker.  
  
Dawn turned around from being deep in thought of what the teachers might be up too, to see all the students around her with huge eyes and pale faces. Looking around she felt very left out, but at the same time grateful that she didn't hear what was just said.  
  
As it turned out the first classes of the morning were changed to solid charms and history. In the afternoon again: history, charms, then care of magical creatures with Grumbly-plank, and astronomy.  
  
"What do you think happened to the teachers?" Alex asked, the others.  
  
"Probably gone to help the ministry." Hermione explained, and sat on a chair in the common room.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What would the ministry do anyway?" Jordan asked curiously, still not getting into magic rules.  
  
"Try and stop the prisioners and dementors I guess." Hermione said tiredly.  
  
Harry sat down beside Dawn on the couch, and Ron sat on a chair near Hermione, while the vampires sat on the floor looking up at them.  
  
"You know this is getting kinda scary." Ron stated.  
  
"I know." Harry sighed and looked into the roaring fire.  
  
"It'll be over in a week's time." Dawn said forcing herself to believe what she had just said.  
  
Her friends all looked at her in amazement.  
  
"How is that logical?" Hermione asked staring at the girl.  
  
Dawn sat silent for a while before answering, "Well with the slayers on our team we have everything to gain. Back home when worst came to worst, in a weeks time The First had been blown up, and the Hell Mouth closed."  
  
"How did you do this feat?" Alex asked wide eyed.  
  
"Swords, magic axe, and just plain courage, with a bit of pure magic." Dawn said a small smile coming to her lips. "Defeated thousands of uber vamps and the darkest magic to come to earth, with a single necklace, and sacrificed soul." Dawn said misty eyed.  
  
"That's --" Stephanie was cut off, from a owl swooping onto the back of the couch where Harry sat.  
  
Taking the piece of parchment from the owl he gave it a few knuts to put in it's pouch. Harry began to read the note quickly, his face began to pale again.  
  
"What?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Snuffles is coming to school." he said in a fake happy voice.  
  
"Snuffles?" the vampires and Dawn asked in confusion.  
  
"My god father, Sirius Black." Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh." they all took this explanation lightly.  
  
"When though?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tonight. He is coming by floo powder." Harry said.  
  
"But, but.." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Floo powder?" Alex looked at Harry.  
  
"Your in the sixth year of magic school and it seems you know nothing. Floo powder is the most used transportation in the wizardry world." Ron looked at Alex and Jordan in utter confusion.  
  
"Well, I am sorry. But where we come from we use vehicles, as the most used transportation." Jordan said, her eyes starting to turn dark.  
  
"Alright they are different, just don't fight over it." Hermione caught what was happening.  
  
*  
  
Everyone went to bed except Harry, he was waiting for his god father to appear in the Gryffindor fire place.  
  
Soon a green fire appeared in the ambers, where Harry was staring. A figure with messy black hair, dark eyes, and a smile came from the green fire.  
  
"Hey ya, is everyone asleep?" Sirius whispered.  
  
Harry nodded yes, with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Alright good."  
  
"But Ron and the others may come down."  
  
"By "others" you mean Hermione and Ginny?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh, well Hermione yes, but Dawn, Stephanie, and two others may come..."  
  
"Dawn Stephanie, and two others? Who are they?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"Erm, well Dawn is my girlfriend, and Stephanie is a vampire, and the other two are Steph's friends."  
  
"Hmm... well then." Sirius seemed a bit speechless.  
  
Soon enough, footsteps were heard coming down stairs. Harry turned to see Hermione, Dawn, and Ron sneaking down the steps.  
  
"Hi." they smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's find a hiding place while we are up." Harry said to Sirius, then running up the boys' stairs to get his cloak. 


	9. chapter 9

-  
  
-  
  
Harry was in one of the secret passage ways he usually takes to Hogsmeade talking to Sirius.  
  
"Yes so that is all that happened this summer." Harry concluded.  
  
"Sounds fun kid." Sirius smiled.  
  
"So how much have you been up too since the last time I owled you? The last letter sounded like you have been busy." Harry asked almost worried.  
  
"Oh not much. Severus and I found enough information on Voldemort to go on our separate ways. Then when I heard the Dementors were lose and I decided to come here." Sirius said trying to be casual.  
  
Harry said silent for a bit, being interrupted by a small voice.  
  
"Harry Potter sir?" Dobby came and stood beside harry with a basket of food. "Heard about mister Black and thought he may want some food." Dobby said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry said for his god father.  
  
"Oh and two others followed Dobby, sir." Dobby explained when two girls took off an invisible cloak.  
  
"Hi." they said together.  
  
"Dawn, Hermione." Harry said in some surprize.  
  
"Hello." Sirius said, looking at the two girls.  
  
  
  
Sirius conjured two more chairs for them to sit on.  
  
"Thanks." they said together and sat down.  
  
"We just came to see how you're getting on." Dawn said.  
  
"Well thanks." Sirius said.  
  
"So um Sirius how long do you think you'll be staying here?" Hermione asked.  
  
He looked at Hermione almost hurt-like, "I suppose until either I hear that things have calmed down enough or Dumbledore if gives me an OK."  
  
'That's good, he'll be here for awhile.' Harry thought happily.  
  
"Would you know exactly of the teachers disappearances?" Dawn asked, looking at Sirius.  
  
Siruis seemed surprized at the question, "Exactly? Um, they're helping the Ministry..."  
  
"Helping the ministry?" Hermione said. "It sounds bigger than you are making it if they are 'helping' the ministry."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione then at Sirius, "Is it bigger than what you are saying?" he asked.  
  
Dawn's eyes grew a bit big, "Yes, like a war starting. Why else would my sister and Evelyn the great-planners-without-a-wand go away all of a sudden?"  
  
Sirius looked very bewildered, and dumbstruck, opening his mouth to say some thing was interrupted. Hermione squeaked, and looked in her lap but was quite relieved to see a piece of parchment. Everyone looked at her.  
  
Opening the parchment, a smile came to her face. She started to read it out loud:  
  
"You guys are so mean! I was done my homework and everything and you left me. This is the second time in a row, too. Ron isn't even telling me where you went, and I know that he knows where you two are and you know that. Not that talking to Alex and Jo is fun but... I want to meet Mr. Black too!.  
  
She's very diplomatic huh?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yeah.." Harry said, a confused look on his face.  
  
"So back to the question, do you know what's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You'll get the answer sooner or later, but I promised Dumbledore not by me." Sirius sighed.  
  
"He is not here, so spill." Dawn pushed.  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at her in amazement. Then turned their attention to Sirius, and the question at hand.  
  
"It's really nothing to worry about..." he tried his best to lie. "I really think you had enough time visiting me."  
  
Harry looked at his watch, it was pass curfew. But he still wanted to know what Sirius was talking about.  
  
"He's right." Harry agreed, and got up.  
  
He took a count of who was coming with him, and Dobby seemed to have disappeared. Hermione and Dawn reluctantly got up, before they all put on their invisibility cloaks Hermione had another squealing fit. A little brown bat flew into her hair and was very reluctant to leave, but roosted on Dawn's school robe.  
  
*  
  
In the morning, Dawn noticed McGonagall, Hagrid, Willow, and Spike back at the teacher's table.  
  
"You know even with all the things going on, do you think they'll still let us play quiditch?" Ron asked, to no one in particular.  
  
"Uh..." Hermione was kinda speechless on the subject.  
  
"Try outs!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Try outs! I forgot all about them, and I am the new team captain." Harry said hitting himself on the forehead. 'Wait, that's a scary responsibility..' the thought stuck him.  
  
"You can ask McGonagall if they are on." Dawn said pointing to the teacher's table.  
  
*  
  
Everyone lined up against a wall outside the school after lunch.  
  
"Alright, fourth years to seventh!" Spike yelled out. "This is the new dueling club. It will be separated into hand to hand, and wand. Pick a partner worthy of dueling against you and we will number you off to go into either group."  
  
It became very noisy outside, with the students pairing up. Soon everyone was standing parallel to each other in their own space, shouts of incoherent spells and grunts were soon scaring off the birds in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Dawn faced Hermione, taking out her wand. "Have you felt like this is more or less army practice?" she asked as she bowed.  
  
"A bit..." Hermione said backing up.  
  
"Hey what if we are being turned into a army?" Dawn asked, then began thinking of a spell to use.  
  
"Expeliomus!" Hermione said and caught Dawn's wand, then throwing it back to her. "I don't think--" she was cut off by a scream.  
  
"Arg, Harry did you HAVE to flip me when I wasn't ready?!" Ron looked up holding his wrist.  
  
"Sorry mate." Harry pulled Ron up, but soon both were on the ground with another person sitting on Harry's back.  
  
They all groaned, "Sorry." he said, getting off the both of them.  
  
"Smith, have you been sitting the whole summer or what?" Stephanie came over. "You are just too light, gain some weight will ya?" she scolded then walked back to their area, dragging Alex.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, then stared at the retreating pair.  
  
"Alright switch!" Willow's voice came over the yelling of students.  
  
"I don't think this is an attempt to help us become warriors." Hermione finished her sentence.  
  
*  
  
"Maybe Hagrid knows something about the where-bouts of the other teachers." Dawn thought out loud in their last class, Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Good point." Harry agreed.  
  
"Let's bug him after class." Ron said.  
  
After putting away the pixies they were working with, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Dawn broke off the group and walked into Hagridden hut.  
  
"Hagrid." Harry said.  
  
Hagrid was stacking the cages when Harry addressed him, making him jump. "Oh hullo." he smiled at the group.  
  
"Hagrid, would you know where my sister went?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Uh I believe Mr. Giles is speaking to her and professor Grant." Hagrid said. "Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"Um no..." Ron said.  
  
"Is Professor Dumbledore and Snape with the ministry right now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually I don't know where they went." Hagrid said.  
  
"Were you at the ministry yesterday?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Does the teacher's absence include anything about Sirius Black?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well now, hang on for a second. You four are askin' too many questions. Can't teachers go for meetings without anyone knowing?" Hagrid said, looking at the four almost nervously.  
  
"Not with dementors, and death-eaters out and about." Ron said.  
  
"The ministry is on it. The teachers have nothin' to do with the ministry, right now." Hagrid said and turned back to stacking cages.  
  
They went back to the castle, without a word, knowing Hagrid was trying to cover something up 


	10. chapter 10

"You serious Harry?" Seamus asked Harry pointing to the notice board.  
  
"Yeah, McGonagall said it was okay." Harry said and started to read his book so he could finish his history project.  
  
"You sure you want it tomorrow?" Steph asked skeptically.  
  
"Might as well get a head start before the other houses." he said, then looked up. "Are you going to try out again?"  
  
Steph blushed. "Thinking about it, why else would I buy myself a broomstick?"  
  
"Broomstick? Why would you want to buy yourself a broomstick?" Alex said, looking at his friend.  
  
Steph took the nearest text book and threw it at his head, which he ducked.  
  
Ron looked at him skeptically, "You know, I am not going to say anything." he said out loud.  
  
Dawn sat beside Harry, "So how are we going to figure out this teacher thing?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't think we are going to figure it out anytime soon." he sighed.  
  
"Right, all are sources are closed books." Hermione said.  
  
Dawn's eyes flickered up, and opened wide. "Speaking of books...." she said looking guilty.  
  
Steph looked up, 'She's not suppose to say anything!'   
  
The three looked at her, three more eavesdropped.  
  
"The black book...., it was explained to me last week. I suppose Dumbledore and Snape are looking for Lucius Malfoy." she chuckled nervously.  
  
Her non-vampire listeners' faces spelt confusion.  
  
"Yeah, .... he's a spy, and Spike has to closely look after Steph incase um he uses her...and what I said last year didn't really give it justice."  
  
"He's here!" Alex said.  
  
Stephanie and Jordan stared daggers at him.  
  
"Well, um... was last week." Alex said, since everyone was staring at him making him feel small.  
  
"We have to tell McGonagall!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron stared ahead of everyone looking bewildered and very nervous. "How?"  
  
"He is an animagus." Steph explained.  
  
"I really think we should worry about this tomorrow. So far we are safe, and nothing is really happening." Jordan said. "So, Night." she got up and left.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore, Buffy, Evelyn, and Snape returned that morning, Snape in a horrific mood. No student really questioned it though, they were more excited on learning the new house Quiditch teams.  
  
As it turned out, The Gryffindor Team consisted of Ginny, Lavender, and Dawn as the Chasers. A boy named Euan, from last year was their Keeper, and the Beaters were Andrew Kirke, and Jordan Green (yeah yeah I know she's a muggle... um a vampire without magic.). Last was Harry Potter the Gryffindor Seeker and Captain of this year.  
  
Their first match was on the Friday coming, against Slytherin and their new beaters Goyle, and Crabbe and Keeper Geoffrey Hallow.  
  
*  
  
Hermione came behind Jordan after their first practice. "How were you able to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" she asked, taking off her team robe.  
  
"Fly a broom?! You're a muggle and you're just as good as a seventh year student."  
  
"Oh. I don't know.... Stephanie taught me it this morning before the try outs. She said I was a natural."  
  
"Stephanie? She can't even fly one."  
  
"Really? Well I guess you can't call hovering flying can you? Anyway, I got to get to my muggle study homework. Bye."  
  
Hermione stood there in awe. Her Prefect responsibilities kicked in, and she knew Jordan was now in plain sight and possibly in danger.  
  
*  
  
Harry was coming out of Transfiguration, when Spike jogged into Professor McGonagall's class room. Ron, Hermione, Dawn, and the vampires caught up with him and they walked to History.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's voice called from behind the group.  
  
Harry turned around as did the rest of his group.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" he looked at Spike and McGonagall standing together looking flustered.  
  
"We need to talk about the Quiditch game this Friday. You see one of your beaters will not be able to make it. And I heard the Slytherin Keeper has come down with something. So you need to speak with the Slytherin Captain to see if you would like to continue the game."  
  
"Is Kirke in detention?" Harry asked. "Or did you?" he asked Jordan.  
  
"No. Is it Kirke?" she looked at the head of Gryffindor.  
  
"*cough*Moon*cough*" Spike sputtered.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jordan said. "My muggle study professor gave me one for not finishing my project. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Oh. Ok, um yeah, I'll talk to the other team." Harry said and continued to his history class.  
  
*  
  
It was the night of the Quiditch game, all the students were jumping for joy even with their piles of homework for the weekend.  
  
"Good luck on your game." Steph said and left for the portrait hole.  
  
"Yeah totally." Alex smiled, "Whatever Quiditch is..." he said under his breath.  
  
"I want to hear all about it in the morning!" Jordan said, and grabbed the loads of homework she had.  
  
"Wait. All three of you have detention?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"Our homework wasn't finished." Jordan left with her friends.  
  
Once the three left Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"You know those two always leave the same time as Steph."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I remember something about Stephanie having friends that are also vampires."  
  
"You think they're them?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"When are we suppose to get changed?" Dawn asked in a excited tone.  
  
*  
  
"SLYTHERIN ARE A HEAD OF GRYFFINDOR BY FOURTY POINTS. BROWN NOW HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS HEADING FOR THE SLYTHERIN POSTS." Dean Thomas' voice was heard over the pitch.  
  
Most of the stadium was cheering.  
  
"WOW I REALLY DON'T SEE HOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE BUT SLYTHERIN GOT PAST EUAN ANDERSON THREE TIMES IN THE LAST TWO SECONDS..."  
  
Many people were shocked others booed until their throats were hoarse.  
  
"EITHER THE LION CHASERS START SCORING OR THE GREAT SEEKER HARRY POTTER BETTER CATCH THE SNITCH SOON!"  
  
*  
  
"That is the worst Quiditch game ever!" Geoff said staring out the window longingly.  
  
"Really?" Alex said walking up to him.  
  
"I want to be out there!!!" Jordan sniffed.  
  
"Well you aren't, end of story." Spike said and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Well we could..." Geoff whispered to Jordan sitting beside her.  
  
"NO you can't." Spike said.  
  
"You can put chains on us." Jordan smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
*  
  
Harry was franticly searching for the snitch. Gryffindor was thirty point's behind Slytherin. Just as he thought he saw the snitch he looked down to see two people run toward the pitch from the castle then three others following them. Finally spotting the golden snitch near the Hufflepuff stands he dove, soon Draco followed. It felt like ten minutes until his hand grasped the small golden ball, and the stands cheered then flowed onto the pitch.  
  
While being lifted up by the crowed he noticed Spike, Snape, Willow, Evelyn, Buffy, McGonagall, and Hagrid all circling the four students. Soon bounded by ropes they were taken back to the castle by Willow and Buffy.  
  
This scene was unable to get out of his head, "Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know anything about the other vampires Malfoy cursed?"  
  
A/N: Okay when my chapters are in higher number than my reviews I get a little worry. Then again everyone have lives, and can enjoy my stories in silence. But also as a writer I think my chapters are becoming less interesting. Arg, my final plan for the sixth year for Harry and Co. isn't working out! So I am thinking of either stop writing this (not likely) or take a long break, since school is going to start next month for me and I'll be in high school. Yeah, so I don't know what to do... 


	11. chapter 11

Dawn and the others have not had Stephanie and her friends tagging along for two months now. Harry noticed a change in Sirius' mood, and felt pushed away. The entire group, vampires, the two Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Dawn, and Draco noticed a small change with the teachers, they were quite edgy. School went on normally more substitutes then anyone would want though, and Quidditch season continued.  
  
Christmas was just around the corner, and the whole school was in a tizzy. Just this coming weekend was when they were able to go to Hogsmead.  
  
"Hey 'Moine have you figured what you are going to buy your parents?" Ron asked sitting on the edge of the arm-rest of Hermione's chair.  
  
"Well no not really--" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to think of books I have not given to my parents and ones that will interest them." she finished her sentence.  
  
"Sorry." Ron apologized.  
  
"Ron you seem a bit dodgy, is something bothering you?"  
  
Ron looked up surprized, "Well it's just that Harry thinks Sirius is still edgy and needs to find a different hiding place. Plus a full moon is coming and well... it just all worries me."  
  
"Me too --"  
  
"You too? But I really thought you are still worried about the exams so you wouldn't have to take year sixth again." Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed, "You really have to stop inter--"  
  
"Exams? Really, we all will be either showing our stuff, taking the year over, or not coming back to school again." Stephanie hissed angrily from the couch.  
  
She left with her books and parchment, leaving the couple confused and well... confused.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Dawn were facing each other with wands in ready position.  
  
"We should start a club or something." Dawn said.  
  
Harry tried to disarm her but the attack was blocked.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
Dawn hit Harry with the disarm charm he just attempted, "We should start a club. Since none of the teachers are doing anything it seems, we should prepare ourselves." She flipped her hair to one of her shoulders before preparing herself for Harry's attack.  
  
"Wait. Prepare ourselves, for what?" Harry lowered his wand.  
  
"For whatever happens. We are endanger if you haven't noticed."  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Well okay not right now, but we go home for the summer, us students will be cooked ducks. I've been reading up on magic, and we can't do under-aged magic."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And just because Dumbledore and you are here doesn't mean the school is safe."  
  
Harry just stared at his girlfriend, "What do you mean Dumbledore and me?"  
  
Some of the class started to listen in on their conversation. Harry grabbed Dawn and walked from away from the class. Buffy and Evelyn's eyes followed the pair suspiciously.  
  
"Well Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore and he can't touch you. So far you are the two most powerful wizards in the school."  
  
He began gapping before almost yelling; "Voldemort can touch me! He did something in my fourth year after killing Cedric Diggory. My luck is running out."  
  
Dawn looked at him not very impressed, "That is why we should start a club. To let us all become better witches and wizards. So we can protect ourselves."  
  
He looked at her, eyes burning, "and what would we do?"  
  
*  
  
Harry walked up to the white blonde Slytherin. "Malfoy," he took a breath. "I need your help."  
  
Draco turned around looking surprised, "What?"  
  
"Follow me." Harry walked quickly to an empty class room. "Okay, I know that you have been noticing the major change in the professors as we did. And we know it is about Voldemort, and his followers."  
  
Harry noticed Malfoy flinch.  
  
"Well Dawn and I decided to take action, and if you want to join we'll need your assistance."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"  
  
Harry looked around, "Yes."  
  
"But --"  
  
"It'll help the school, hopefully Steph, and yourself." Harry attempted to sway the Slytherin.  
  
"What about Stephanie?"  
  
Harry looked surprized, 'Doesn't he know about her being a vampire?' "Well... she is up set at us and we thought the club would lift her spirits. Since erm Voldemort killed her parents and she might be able to get him back." Harry thought he came out smooth. "and since she is upset at us, we were hoping you could convince her to come.... if you're going to join."  
  
"Well, if she is mad at you... never mind, I am not you guys." he smirked. "Sure. You don't want me to initiate anyone else?"  
  
"Uh no, thanks anyway." Harry attempted to smile, and walked out of the class room with Draco behind him.  
  
*  
  
Many of the Hogwarts students were wandering Hogsmead with their scarfs and cloaks.  
  
'Now where is that shorty?' Malfoy asked looking at all the heads passing by. Walking passed a couple of stores he looked into the nearby apothecary, seeing the little girl he walked in. 'Deadly nightshade?' he looked over her shoulder.  
  
Stephanie turned around into a black cloak. Staring up at the sliver clasp with a serpent engraved in it, she let her eyes wander up to the pale face.  
  
"Sorry." she said and attempted to walk around him but he stopped her.  
  
"I need to talk to you." his voice said, making her sigh.  
  
'Why do we have that affect on each other?' she asked herself hastily, as she paid for the herb.  
  
Sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, Draco brought two bottles of butterbeer (lol I might have gotten carried away...)  
  
"So how come you are so drawn all of a sudden?" he asked casually.  
  
"Drawn? I was left out!" she fibbed. "They stopped talking to me, because of something or other. I am just returning the favour." she spat.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"So how come you are talking to me all of a sudden?" she glared.  
  
"I needed to ask you a question. Your parents were killed and you want revenge, right?" he asked.  
  
Her glare intensified.  
  
"Dawn is starting a club to help those who think the teachers aren't doing enough, so they may have better control of their wand or other abilities." he looked at her, the glare was less harsh. "Anyway that is how I understand it."  
  
"Sure, why not. Tell me the details, once you get them." 


	12. chapter 12

~  
  
A/N: Okay as you see I am technically back on track with my story. Anyway what I wanted to tell my readers is that the last chapter and these few other chapters I am going to type out, the ideas are based on the fifth book. So if you haven't read O.O.T.P. um sorry.  
  
~  
  
Alex and Jordan were silently wrapping their Christmas gifts they were going to give to their friends.  
  
"I don't like it here any more." Alex said staring at his half wrapped gift.  
  
Jordan looked up, "Why is that?" she asked but knew the reason.  
  
"It's just too eerie, out of place almost. Even Christmas doesn't feel like Christmas."  
  
"Yeah." Jordan sat for a bit. "We need to do something."  
  
"Let's help decorate the common room." he said trying to lift the atmosphere.  
  
"It's done by magick." Jo said flatly.  
  
"Why not talk to Steph?"  
  
"She's mad."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"She has a boyfriend."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Geoff?" Jordan tried.  
  
"In a horrific mood."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"We're stuck."  
  
"Lets just finish these before deciding to do anything."  
  
*  
  
Evelyn was pacing Buffy's room. "We need to do something soon, before it gets any worse."  
  
"We will." Buffy tried to reassure.  
  
"The Order knows everything already, and we have the power. We need to do something." she raged, since this was all Dumbledore's idea.  
  
"You need to calm down. Anyway we should keep the students in mind as our first priority." Buffy said, but felt like she was just regurgitating what Dumbledore continued to preach.  
  
"Yes but what I really think we should do is cut off Voldemort before he returns to absolute power, then everyone will be safe. He already got hold of some of the people here, we need to do it now!"  
  
Buffy watched her fellow Slayer with her arms crossed. 'This is quite amusing.' Buff sighed out loud.  
  
"Alright, I understand where you are coming from but, you do understand we are up against humans with magick and with two words can kill us? These are more powerful than the average wiccan or Willow for that matter. Also as Giles explained; this is modern, no one has been really up to this and if they have they chicken-ed out and got killed." Buffy put it plainly.  
  
Evelyn stopped for a moment, "Your kidding right? I have been up against 'modern' magic for a few years now. I was with the New Zealand Ministry of Magic after I got out of high school. I know what we are up against, that is why I want to get in it before it gets really messy."  
  
"It hasn't been really messy."  
  
"True, but what he has done is getting near the 'messy' point."  
  
**  
  
Most of the House towers were still full and it was Christmas. The Weasleys (the only 2 who were left at the school), Hermione, Dawn, Harry, Alex, Jordan and Steph were all sitting around the Christmas tree going through what they got from family and each other. The group was quite quiet, on this holiday, they had nothing to do (the teachers were covering it up too well), and they were mad at each other (well the couples weren't).  
  
Ginny looked around at everyone nervously, opening her mouth to say something she deciding better of it and closed it.  
  
Alex was the first to actually do something and left the group, leaving the portrait hole. Stephanie and Jordan looked at him, and moved from the floor to separate couches.  
  
Harry looked at the situation and rallied Dawn, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to the far side of the common room.  
  
"Okay we need to plan the defense against the dark arts meetings and tell Stephanie about them." Harry said to his group.  
  
"Hasn't someone done any of this already?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harry asked Malfoy to invite Steph but we don't know if she is coming, plus we haven't actually set a date, probably before the new year we're hoping." Dawn explained.  
  
"That's good to hear." Ron said.  
  
"Who would be interested in this? Everyone is afraid of you-know-who." Ginny said.  
  
"We'll ask around." Hermione said, knowing Ron, Harry and herself know a few people who might be interested in it.  
  
"Why don't we start now? All the teachers are busy with their merry ways, and most of the students are here anyway." Ron said.  
  
"But when is our first meeting?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Where will we meet for our first meeting?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Wait, wait, too many questions!" Harry said, putting up his hands. "Lets think of a date first before we start initiating anyone."  
  
"The twenty-ninth is a reasonable date." Hermione said.  
  
"Any objections?" Harry looked around. "O.K. good. We should split up into groups to go through the school faster."  
  
"Hermione and I'll stay hear and check." Ron offered.  
  
"Okay Dawn and I'll check Ravenclaw." Harry said. "Ginny do you want to check Hufflepuff for us?"  
  
"Um, no, I was thinking since no one informed Steph I would." she offered.  
  
"Alright." Harry said and got up to exit the common room with Dawn.  
  
Hermione and Ron started to wander around looking for students who maybe interested in the Club.  
  
Ginny sat near Stephanie on the couch she was sitting on. "Are you reading?" she asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
Steph looked over sideways at Ginny, "No not re--"  
  
Everyone looked over at the portrait hole where Dawn and Harry stood covered in snow. Alex was in front of them frozen with guilt.  
  
"What was that for?!" Harry looked at him.  
  
Dawn was silently giggling.  
  
Alex was still silent. Dawn shook the snow herself off, pulled out her wand and preformed a drying spell, and walked off with Harry right behind her. Alex walked into the common room looking sheepish. Jordan marched up to him and started to lecture him on something or other, before Ginny started to talk again.  
  
"Are you busy on the twenty-ninth?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"The group and I were wondering if you'd like to meet up on Monday with some other students. Dawn explained to me by saying it was more or less a study group."  
  
"Oh, sure." Steph said. "Sounds interesting."  
  
"Great." Ginny smiled.  
  
*  
  
Dawn and Harry were walking the empty corridors looking for students.  
  
"We should put one of our meetings on Steph's vampire days." Dawn said, thinking on how to teach the students.  
  
"You sure that's safe?" Harry looked at her, just the thought of Steph being a vampire brought back shivers.  
  
"Well we can use spells and chains..." Dawn said, changing her mind she said, "That's kinda cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Wait. Where are we going to hold these meetings? There is a lot to consider, we need a lot of room for one thing, a place to hold equipment and weapons." Harry said thinking of things off the top of his head.  
  
Dawn stopped and pondered this small problem, "Oh darn. This is a lovely draw back in our plans."  
  
A small pink ear poked out of a corner. Soon a small round pink body, with huge ears and green eyes came out from around the corner holding a knot of a tee-towel with one of their small hands.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry for eves-droppin' Mr. Potter, 'n Ms. Summers.... Winky might be able to help."  
  
Harry looked down at the small house-elf with large bulbous eyes as most house-elves have. "Pardon?"  
  
"Winky may be able to help. Winky does not know where the secret hiding place is, but Dobby might." she said nervously before scampering down the cold corridor.  
  
Dawn looked at Harry. He followed the small house-elf with Dawn at his heels. Entering the kitchen, Harry spotted Dobby right away. Dobby turned around noticing not just a house-elf entered the kitchens.  
  
"Harry!" he squeaked in surprized happiness.  
  
Winky whispered in his ear and disappeared.  
  
"Follow me, sir." Dobby scampered behind the two teens.  
  
Harry and Dawn felt like they were running for awhile, before they spotted Dobby again. He was turning a corner with dark purple drapes.  
  
Once the students caught up, Dobby stood in front of them looking nervous, "This is the Room of Requirement."  
  
Before Dobby could explain a bit more, Harry opened his mouth "There is nothing here, Dobby."  
  
"It is hidden, sir. To open the room of Requirement, one must run past this part of the hall three times thinking on what one needs." With that Dobby disappeared from sight.  
  
"House elves are weird." Dawn commented, while Harry pondered what Dobby just said.  
  
Dawn was already pacing the hall, when Harry turned around ready to do the same with ideas of what they needed, he saw a door where there wasn't one before. 'Okay...' Harry thought nervously to himself. He opened the door, and walked in with Dawn by his side.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
In front of them was a chamber full of lit candles, stakes, crossbows, swords, a wall full of potions, the other three walls full of books, and a huge cross on the inside of the door. Harry looked around in amazement, while Dawn looked over some of the weapons they acquired.  
  
"You have a wicked imagination." Harry commented.  
  
"Thanks, comes with being in the demon killing business." she smiled.  
  
Harry blushed before looking at what stuff they did have in their power. 


	13. chapter 13

Already Harry and Dawn, Hermione and Ron found 6 kids each from each house (except Slytherin) that would like to join the club. The twenty-ninth of December was here and Harry now had to figure out how they were going to get 36 students into the Room of Requirement without being suspicious.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you started this club." Stephanie said rudely, scribbling down some notes from a text.  
  
Ron glared at her, "Why don't you help instead of commenting on our bad organization skills?"  
  
"Okay." Steph smiled. "What exactly in organization do you need help with?" she said mockingly.  
  
"Stop it you two." Harry said.  
  
"We should tell the students to go in groups of two or three's." Dawn said.  
  
"But we should set times for them to come." Hermione added.  
  
"There, you don't have bad organization skills." Steph said trying to console Ron in a sarcastic way. "That's a great idea, Hermione, Dawn. I'll help with spreading the news if you'd like." she smiled, now not trying to be sarcastic.  
  
"I was thinking on bewitching paper aeroplanes to go to the students," Hermione said. "you can help write the notes with Dawn."  
  
"Sure, that sounds great. But won't flying peices of paper be kind of conspicuous." Steph asked a bit confused.  
  
"Not if they're small." Ron said.  
  
"True." Harry agreed.  
  
"Exactly. I'm an expert at making small paper airplanes, I used them in high school, they aren't conspicuous at all. The teachers in Sunnydale didn't notice." Dawn said.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie was walking with Ginny to the Room of Requirement trying not to be conspicuous.  
  
"I forget, is there a password or something?"  
  
"Nope, we just have to think on what we want at the landing." she said.  
  
"Oh! So you sure this is a study group? I don't want to think something else you know."  
  
"It's for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny said now pacing the landing.  
  
"Really? Cool, but none of us is having trouble..." Steph turned around to a door that wasn't there before. "Okay...."  
  
Ginny opened the door and quickly ushered Steph in. There was ten other students including Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the room with lots more room to spare. Ginny sat on one of the empty cushions, Steph's head went to one side in awe.  
  
Hermione came up to Stephanie, "You mind if I talk to you in private?" she asked.  
  
Steph looked at her and nodded yes, she was taken to a corner and asked if she would like to come on her vamp days. Steph said she wasn't too sure if it was safe enough, plus she didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
Once all the new club members were sitting on a cushion, Harry, Dawn, and Hermione explained their exact plan:  
  
"This club is to give us more insight in the dark arts, the stuff Professor Rosenberg isn't telling us" Harry said.  
  
"We have a few students here who know enough about the dark arts to guide us through: Dawn, Draco, Stephanie, myself, and Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Now this is a secret club, no other students, professors, or parents are allowed to know about this. There is a number of reasons which we'll list," Dawn warned. "One: some are here because of personal revenge, this club is to protect them and help them understand what they will be up against. Two: we are already being taught by a very good professor on the dark arts and people may not understand. Three: not everyone will approve of this. Four: we are students and no one will take us seriously."  
  
Harry nodded his approval, "So if anyone who can't handle these rules, follow Ron out the door."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Good, now let's go through a couple of issues." Hermione got a out a piece of parchment. "We need a club name, a code, a good time schedule for everyone, and subjects we may be interested in covering."  
  
"Code?" a Ravenclaw girl asked.  
  
"A code name, like if we were talking about Snape in his class we'd call him guppy." Stephanie spoke up. "For instance: have you seen the guppy lately, he's worse than usual." she smiled. "Did you think I was talking about Snape?"  
  
"No.." the girl said.  
  
"Right." Harry agreed. "So any ideas?"  
  
"Shouldn't we find a name for the club first?" Cho asked.  
  
"True." Dawn said.  
  
"How 'bout Daring Doers?" a boy in the second year offered.  
  
Dawn looked at everyone, "Uh..."  
  
"DARE?" asked another student.  
  
"What's that suppose to stand for?" Cho asked irritably.  
  
"Dark Arts Refusal Era." they explained.  
  
"Not bad." Hermione wrote it down as a possibility.  
  
"Hey what about, HAV: Hogwarts Against Voldey." Ginny offered.  
  
"Isn't that a bit weak for you Ginny?" Ron asked, knowing her sister could think of better names.  
  
"That's a bit too touchy, Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"ADA: Against Dark Arts." a girl in year four asked.  
  
"Dumbledore's Alliance, DA." Neville said.  
  
"The Last Alliance." someone said.  
  
Hermione was scribbling all the possible club names.  
  
"Harry's Army, HA." Draco smirked from a corner.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Okay," Dawn said. "We have four ideas, we should vote before it won't be a fair vote."  
  
"DARE?" Hermione said, 13 people raised their hand. "ADA?" 4 raised their hand. "DA?" 8 raised their hand. "HA?" 11 raised their hand.  
  
"Why don't we just name ourselves Dare?" asked a student.  
  
"I think the meaning is stupid."  
  
"I like Harry's Army, but HA sounds weird."  
  
"Harry?" Dawn turned to him.  
  
"I am flattered, but I think we should stick with Dare."  
  
Everyone murmured that they agreed with him.  
  
At the end of the meeting everyone agreed the club was called DARE, the code for the Room of Requirement was "study", and they were meeting on Sunday and Wednesday nights.  
  
*  
  
It was now very late but Harry decided to go and visit Sirius in the secret passage way. Upon reaching his destination he found there was no sign of Sirius anywhere. He ran up the passage way, checking his map, and back down the passage way, finding nothing. A feeling of forboding and fear came to Harry making him shiver.  
  
Climbing through the witch's head he scrambled up to the Gryffindor tower, the first person he thought to tell was Dawn and ran up the girls stairs. Not getting very far he landed on the ground, and cursed himself for being so stupid. Running up to the boy's dormitories with heavy breathing he woke Ron with a jolt.  
  
"Sirius, he's gone!" Harry panted.  
  
Ron looked up groggily, then opened his eyes wide. "How?" was the only word that came out of his mouth.  
  
(A.N.: Finally I got to this stupid part... so proud of myself)  
  
*  
  
By morning's light, Dawn, Hermione, and Ginny sat in horror as Harry and Ron explained that they lost Sirius and found no sign of him what-so-ever.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore has something to do with this, like he thought is wasn't safe." Hermione said.  
  
"Sirius would have told me if that was the case."  
  
"Maybe he went for a night walk as Snuffles..." Dawn said, thinking no one would stay in that passage way for very long. "We should check if he's back."  
  
"I didn't see him on the map --"  
  
"We should check just in case." Ginny said gently.  
  
"Alright, I'll grab my cloak."  
  
They checked high and low, in the passage, castle, and on the grounds. They found nothing and were very discouraged.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
AN: I wanted this longer but couldn't get anywhere so it's stopping here for the end of this chapter. I'll make my others longer to make up for this one. Hope you enjoyed this so far. 


	14. chapter 14

The sixth of January was when everyone was coming back from the holidays, and Harry was a reck. He hadn't gotten anything from Sirius, a letter, note, something that proves Sirius was still nearby or alive. Harry even wandered to the Riddle's place at night to see if Sirius was hiding there.   
  
Nothing or no one could help him out of his slump: his friends or the thought of quidditch. The Gryffindor's first game as a complete team, was the next night. Jordan was hopping around so psyched about the quidditch team she was oblivious about everyone else being worried about Harry.  
  
Dawn left the group alone to mail a request home, to Andrew. (A.N: um... I have to admit to something: I don't remember if I killed off Andrew. I know I killed off 90% of the potentials, that's all I remember.) As she was walking back, Geoffrey stopped her.  
  
"I've heard about the club you're starting and if you're thinking on dragging any of us vampires in, you may want to rethink that. You don't know our strength, and we lost the knowledge of what we can do. So don't, we don't want to hurt you." he said carefully.  
  
Dawn stared at him for awhile before nodding in acknowledgment of what he was saying. She walked back to the common room with a thoughtful aura around her. Looking up from her thoughts she saw a dog pile of students in the middle of the room, looking around to see if there was anyone not piled on Jordan she found Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looking at the pile of students from the couch.  
  
"Is she bugging too many people?" Dawn asked, seeing now that Jordan was in a standing full-nelson with everyone circling the two.  
  
"Well... um it kinda started out with Jordan, saying football was the worst sport. And started bragging about basketball, and how psyched she on being able to play the best sport ever (quidditch)." Hermione said, cringing as Stephanie was dropped on her head from trying to separate the brawl.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't the best part though. Thomas started the whole fist thing." Ginny said.  
  
"Jordan used some defense tricks Buffy showed us, then the entire room got into it." Ron said, swallowing hard as Neville get hit down low.  
  
"Why isn't anything being done about it?" Dawn asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"I was hoping it would calm down. But would you get into a brawl with vampires?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Steph is the only one though." Ginny caught what was said.  
  
"Exactly, I think she'll be able to sort it out." Hermione changed what she said, but changed her mind when Stephanie was flipped once more and pinned to the ground by Jordan her eyes glowing red.  
  
"Yeah okay, well have fun fixing that mess." Dawn said and got up to see how Harry was feeling.  
  
Upon reaching the boys' dormitories she heard a painful screech, and the phrase "Uncle" called several times.  
  
"Harry?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry didn't look up from the window.  
  
"Everything will be fine, don't worry so much." Dawn said and sat beside him. She looked at him hard, before concluding he was in space, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
**  
  
Harry was in the brightly lit Great hall, he was all alone in the hall but didn't seem to care. Soon there was a huge plate of mashed potatoes with lots of gravy dripping off the mountain and coloured sprinkles everywhere. He grabbed his fork and started to gobble the huge mass of carbohydrates, gravy dribbling off his chin. Looking up to breathe he noticed the room was getting dimmer and dimmer.  
  
Soon Harry was in a pitch black room, and couldn't see a thing, but he could hear clearly. Listening to the conversation harder the voices became more clearer.  
  
A cold hissing voice came out of the garbled conversation: "--you know I need him."  
  
"We'll find him, my lord." a deeper male voice said.  
  
"Of course." it said. "But you won't." it hissed a laugh, and yelled the death curse incoherently.  
  
**  
  
Harry rolled off his bed waking with a start, the pain that was suppose to be in his butt was not there, but a searing pain in his forehead was. He let out a short scream to let his pain subside before passing out.  
  
Harry woke up again by Ron shaking him.  
  
"Harry, Harry! You okay? Did you have a bad dream, is that why you are on the floor?" Harry heard Ron's panicked voice in his ear.  
  
Opening his eyes to the extremely blurry red headed figure, he tried to focus but forgot he needed glasses to do that. He reached up to the bed side table and put on his glasses. "I'm okay Ron." Harry said, and pulled himself back on his bed.  
  
Dean's head appeared in front of Harry, "You don't look ready for Quiditch practice. I better go tell the others...." he left.  
  
Harry sat there, stunned. After Dean left Harry whispered almost inaudibly: "I think I heard Voldemort."  
  
Ron looked at his friend in disbelief, "You are kidding right?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Ron still in shock said: "Maybe it's a good time to start talking to Dumbledore."  
  
*  
  
Harry was flying above his other team mates on the quidditch pitch. Dawn, Lavender, and Ginny were having difficulty scoring points against Euan. Jordan and Andrew were trying to hit the bludgers at their chasers for practice.  
  
Andrew just hit a bludger at Ginny before hovering, looking for their seeker. Finding him at the other end of the pitch: "Hey Harry, can we start stealing the quaffle for more practice?!" he yelled.  
  
Harry looked up, and flew closer to Andrew not wanting to yell across any fields, "Sure." he said without much emotion.  
  
*  
  
Of course Gryffindor won the game that night, even though Harry wasn't in the best of moods. Even with that victory, Dumbledore and Minerva weren't in the best of spirits.  
  
"Dumbledore, we can find him." Buffy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know you probably can, but Sirius probably felt that something else was the matter and left."  
  
"Shouldn't we at least tell Harry about Sirius' coming and going?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think that Mr. Potter has figured that out already." Snape said in a hard voice to Will.  
  
"Yeah, like his disposition in class." Evelyn said.  
  
"Exactly." McGonagall agreed. "A point that shows he knows something, Albus."  
  
"You should talk to him." Willow said.  
  
"I will when I know he is ready." Albus said strictly.  
  
Buffy scoffed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"People should find out their secrets by people who care for them, not by themselves." Spike said, glaring at the headmaster.  
  
Everyone stared at Spike.  
  
"What?!" he looked back at them. "Can't I be poetic?"  
  
"True." the headmaster sighed. "But there is no immediate danger to Harry."  
  
"Dementors are loose! Convicts who are behind the Dark Lord are all around! Four of the students are under a controlling spell we know almost nothing about! Voldemort has returned to absolute power!   
  
The only thing that is saving Harry is the charms around the school, and the Order's sense to not hire any more people besides us slayers. Now tell you the truth Headmaster, that ain't a lot of defense against this evil." Evelyn shouted, getting her emotions out.  
  
"Harry should know the exact nature and desire of the Dark Lord's plans so when he does come, Harry will be able to escape or at least have a fighting chance." Snape said.  
  
"Exactly." Buffy said.  
  
"I am doing all I can, by letting Willow teach the students what they don't need to learn at their age." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Which is not enough for Harry." Minerva said gently.  
  
"If this is all your wish, I will talk to Harry about the danger." Dumbledore said in defeat. He sat in his chair looking very tired.  
  
The teachers looked at the Headmaster, worriedly, maybe he was right. Usually on these subjects what he decides is for the best, but right now this is for Harry, he needed to know NOW.  
  
*  
  
Dawn was sitting in the common room alone at lunch, doing a quick review before the history test, when a brown barn owl fluttered awkwardly into the room. Falling onto Dawn's homework, she looked at the bird with concern. Looking over it's wing she saw that some flight feathers were missing and the wing came out at a strange angle, then her eyes rested on the rectangular package resting beside the bird, she picked it up and saw it was from Andrew. Scooping the poor bird up she rushed it to the hospital wing hoping they would be able to fix it.  
  
*  
  
After classes, Dawn talked to Hermione about the tape and bird she found at lunch. She then explained that she needed help getting a TV and VCR or an old film projector. Hermione obliged but explained the Room would probably do it for her. Also, before Stephanie went to "detention" Dawn asked her to convert the tape to reels of film. She obliged, knowing she wouldn't be able to join the meeting this time.  
  
Everyone was in the Room of Requirement:  
  
"Anyone with a weak stomach please leave the room now." Dawn announce in the beginning.  
  
Neville looked around nervously but stayed sitting.  
  
"This is a real film, and is about what evil is - it is not born, it is created. I have been against this and so has some of the people in this very room. So please be quiet and enjoy!" She smiled grimly, and flicked on the switch on the projector.  
  
(A.N: I don't really remember if Andrew taped when Willow was on her mental rage thing, or how much he did tape of The First. So that is what they are watching.)  
  
**  
  
Harry was running around a peaceful meadow, until dark clouds covered the bright blue sky, and everything went dark.  
  
He heard rustling of frantic footsteps in leaves, no, four pawed running... Soon he could see very dim light, ground leaves very close to his head, rushing past him. He looked up to see a furry black figure running up ahead. Both him and the figure stopped to stare at each other. Then he attacked, making the dog-like animal whimper and fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
**  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Harry fearfully, he was sprawled on the floor very near Hermione, now sobbing to himself whispering "No, not Sirius!"  
  
A.n.: I am having trouble with writing this right now, and feed back/reviews would be really nice about now. 


	15. chapter 15

A.N.: this is an attempt at a chapter without my brain, so if it sucks *or repeats itself anywhere that is why.  
  
N.E.W.T. exams were coming up next month making most of the sixth years very nervous. Only three sixth years were not worried about the upcoming life or death exams were Jordan and Alex (being muggles) and Harry Potter. All of his friends had noticed his want-to-drop-off-the-face-of-the-earth attitude, and the huge purple bags under his eyes.  
  
"I think it's time to talk to a professor about this." Dawn said.  
  
Ron and Hermione were backing her up on this by nodding.  
  
"No, I'm alright." he said in a low voice.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Let Hermione give you a sleep potion at least."  
  
"No!" Harry said loudly. "No, I am fine without one."  
  
"You sure?" Dawn asked in concern.  
  
"Yes." he answered irritably.  
  
Stephanie was sitting with her friends listening in on their concern-fest. Taking a deep breath she plunged in before Harry ran away.  
  
"If you are having problems with dreams they are probably premonitions of the war that will begin." she explained to Harry forcefully.  
  
Alex and Jordan stared at her, thinking that it was her and Geoff that didn't want to say anything.  
  
Stephanie continued, "I know this for a fact not from dreams but a messenger. Though I don't know who will make the first strike, all I know is that Jo, Alex, Geoff, and I will be part of it." she finished with a shaken look upon her.  
  
Harry just stared at her, but Ron spoke up, "Are they the vampire friends you were talking about before?"  
  
"Yes." Stephanie said, confused. 'They didn't figure out that before?'  
  
Alex and Jordan moved closer with Steph to the group. "We are Muggle Vamps." they said solemnly. "that's why we were transferred here, for protection." Jordan explained.  
  
"Really?" Dawn said surprized.  
  
"Yep." Jordan said.  
  
Hermione was quiet listening to everything until now, "So do you know more about everything in general?" she inquired.  
  
The vampires looked up pleadingly at Stephanie.  
  
"In the morning? Please?" Stephanie pleaded.  
  
"Why the morning?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"I won't be able to dwell as hard and go all red eyed." she explained.  
  
Jordan bent her head down, "She may be right. Though we are ready to spill, it's a very touchy subject."  
  
Alex nodded solemnly.  
  
"Alright." Hermione said.  
  
They decided to skip Charms that morning, to hear the vamps out. They all sat in a corner in the common room.  
  
"Shall we start from our own beginnings?" Alex asked trying to be formal.  
  
"That would be a good idea." a old wise voice said from nowhere.  
  
Everyone looked around and saw the owner of the voice, Dumbledore came out from under a invisibility cloak.  
  
"Ack!" Jordan screeched.  
  
"Sorry Headmaster, but um.. eh... why are you here?" Stephanie asked nervously.  
  
"To learn what you have failed to mention when you confessed your undead ." Albus said his eyes twinkling. "Also, Mr Weasley explained what you were doing."  
  
"Oh." the vamps said.  
  
"Okay, um Jordan and Alex were vampires before me so they can explain first." Stephanie offered.  
  
"Um okay, so we like got sired and went to a private school." Jordan explained.  
  
"Malfoy was one of our subs one day. Finding out we were vamps, asked us if we wanted to join this cult thing." Alex said.  
  
"So we joined thinking it would help us. Well it didn't." Jordan said angrily. "He did this painful curse to calm us down or something, then another curse to keep us that way, then left us.  
  
Sooner then we would have ever hoped he came back, another curse thing and brought us to meetings; neither of us can recall much. But the one last year with Steph and Geoff, Harry was attacked by Voldemort."  
  
"And just a few months back, " Alex looked at Jordan. "Malfoy came back and warned us about a war, we think we are part of it, mainly since he called us guinea pigs."  
  
Dumbledore looked at them thoughtfully. "Well you are in safe hands and I assure you, you are not going to be in any danger."  
  
'And what about us?' Harry thought.  
  
"Thanks." Steph smiled gravely.   
  
"Well I was sired in a cult in Canada, and came to Scotland because of heritage plus the vamp thing. My Malfoy encounter was just like they said, but during the 'Training sessions' he found a new potential in me, I had magic... which explained a few things, well anyway he had to find a stronger thing to keep me in line. That was fun." she shuddered.   
  
"I was accepted at Hogwarts before the Voldemort incident, so that kept me sane for a bit, like I said before. I watched the entire thing but sadly I couldn't do a thing because of the strong hold on me.  
  
So here I was happy, but had trouble staying out of trouble. Attacking a few students and a teacher." she confessed.   
  
"Just as I thought I was truly in normality, as a vampire should be; my family was killed by Malfoy to flush me out. I tried to stay in the shadows to protect others and myself, but when Malfoy came as a sub I couldn't hold it in. Yes, anyway to the point: we are experiments to magic, controlled by Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort." she sat there, stunned by her own story. "Oh I might as well mention, he is still after us and attempted to contact me at Dawn's."  
  
"What about these training sessions?" Dumbledore asked like he was getting into what was being said.  
  
"Bootcamp." the vampires said hatefully.  
  
"We were taught how to kill more efficiently. More or less how to drain without being caught, and hiding the marks or tracks. Also to use memory charms, and spells to help keep the magic in the blood, reverse spells to make the bite marks disappear." Jordan said.  
  
Dumbledore looked passed everyone. "I think it is time now to return to your classes."  
  
They looked at each other but obliged almost grudgingly.  
  
"Not you, Harry, I need to have a few words with you come with me to my office." he added once his students were at the hole.  
  
"How did you use magic?" Ron whispered to Alex.  
  
"Unicorn dust."   
  
In the Headmaster's office Harry waited patiently for him to talk.  
  
"Harry, what Stephanie has been saying about the war with Voldemort is very true indeed." he started.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have a question. Would you know what Voldemort is up to?"  
  
"I was just getting to that part." he said calmly. "As you probably know already that almost all the faculty body is up to something considering the war and well-being of the students. Well this group is called the Order of the Phoenix, and it doesn't just consist of the teachers it includes the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Alestor Moody, and a few others including your parents when they were still here. We have been trying to find out Voldemort's plans but we haven't been as successful as we would have hoped.  
  
Until now we realized that they were using real beings including vampires, werewolves, and mainly any being that they can either convince or force into this battle. We have been trying to get as many of those beings to join our side other then Voldemorts. Hagrid tried the giants, Spike was offered an inquisition from Voldemort but declined, and Ron's brother Charlie has been keeping a hard eye out for intruders on the dragons he looks after. The sad part is that either these beings are already evil or they can't choose for themselves and is being used just as a thing.  
  
Keeping Remus and the vampires that we have safe is what we have in mind. Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Rosenberg, and Snape have been working on trying to figure out haw to reverse the spell on Stephanie and the others --" he was interrupted.  
  
"But, what about Sirius! What happened to him? How come he came here and then disappeared?" Harry asked fearfully.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know the exact answer to that."  
  
"What?! I thought you brought him here, and y you lost him?!" Harry looked at him in angry disbelief.  
  
"Yes I ask Sirius to stay here for safety but Sirius is not one who stays in one place. I nor anyone else could tell him to stay. It was a foolish thing for him leave for we know Voldemort wants him as well."  
  
Harry gaped at his headmaster. 'That's what my dream could have been...' "Professor..." he said in shame. "I had a dream... a night mare, about being a snake and attacking an a animal resembling a dog."  
  
Dumbledore didn't look very surprized in facial expression but when Harry looked into his eyes he saw something like fear crossing his blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles.  
  
"Have you been having other dreams similar to this one?"  
  
Harry looked at him, "Not similar, more like voices without pictures. They sound like conversations with Voldemort."  
  
"Was that before or after your nightmare about attacking a dog?"  
  
"Before.."  
  
"Hmm... Harry, I'd like you to take a special course. It's called Occulmancy(sp?), it will help you control your nightmares instead of resorting to magic and potions." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I will contact you to give more information about this course later on. Now do you have any questions about anything before you leave?"  
  
Harry shook his head "no".  
  
"Well if you feel you cannot go to classes because of anything I will inform your teachers."  
  
"No, I'm alright professor." Harry said as sincerely as possible before leaving the headmaster's room.  
  
A.N.: Longish chapter, I hoped it helped anyone's questions. For those who are still reading this and do have questions and would like them to be answered or perhaps ideas for me contact me at gp_penguin14@yahoo.ca  
  
Thanks a lot, and reveiws would be appreicated. 


	16. chapter 16

A.N: This is getting harder and harder to write, lol. Hope you like this.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Harry entered the Potion class late without a look from Snape and sat beside Ron. He gave Harry a short glance before going back to his exam review. While Hermione and Dawn gave him a sympathetic glance. Harry sighed out loud before getting at the review, but technically not doing it.  
  
They walked to the great hall for lunch after potions chatting quietly.  
  
"Shoot I can't come to study class with you." Steph gasped remembering something.  
  
"You should. We've been studying for three months, I think we are ready." Dawn said.  
  
Stephanie was taken back by this. "What do you think Harry?" she asked for another opinion.  
  
"Might as well get it over, I think we are ready. Even Dumbledore said we'll be up against Vampires and such." he said strongly.  
  
Stephanie bit her lip, "I, I don't think we are ready. What if Geoff gets wind of this? He might want to show you guys to, I don't know, not try and defy any dark lords... and well... no one knows what he might do." she rambled nervously.  
  
"He wouldn't do that, he told me himself." Dawn said.  
  
Steph looked at her, "I don't want to be chained up! Or cursed, hexed, or anything. I am happy staying in that one room with the others and Spike. Even though I have better control then the others... just no. I know I said yes before... but.." she stopped her complaining. "Let me have a few hours to think about it."  
  
They all looked at each other, "If that is how you feel about it, we won't force you."  
  
"Hologram!" Alex said out of the blue from behind them. "It's cool you guys are trying to help others out with this war thing. So why not get like a dummy or hologram of us or something."  
  
Jordan came up and smacked Alex over the head, "They do not have any outlets! They don't have the technology to project anything." she rolled her eyes.  
  
The rest of the group backed away from the red head.  
  
"Boggarts!" Stephanie said, Hermione smiled with her. "We just have to find a person petrified of Jo, Alex, me, or Geoff."  
  
"Snape!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Okay... that was mean. Though he should be... That's mean, I could have killed him." Steph chaise.  
  
"What's a boggart?" Alex asked.  
  
"A being created by the energy of fear from others. They will change into the thing you most fear." Hermione said, like she had a text in her hands.  
  
"Whoa, scary."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's find a boggart." Steph said.  
  
"First we have to find a person who is petrified of you." Ron smiled, walking into the Great Hall first.  
  
*  
  
While everyone was at History, Stephanie was sneaking around the school alone looking for dark hiding places hoping Filch hadn't be gone any of the boggarts. Walking into one of the empty classrooms she found a hole behind a bookshelf. To her surprise her worst nightmare faced her and in fear she squeaked and ran to the other side of the classroom to give herself room. Taking a deep breath, and saying to herself 'I don't need this.' she yelled out "Ridiculus!". The thing cocked it's head before she yelled it again in a laughing fit turning it into it original form of vapor. She quickly boxed the thing and tied it up, before it returned to the nightmare.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Ginny, Neville, and Stephanie were sitting in the Room of Requirement waiting for the others. The silence between all of them was almost deafening.  
  
"So what new being are we going up against?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
Dawn looked at Steph, "Vampire."  
  
Ginny looked at Steph too, "Really?"  
  
"That's what I hear." Steph sighed in defeat.  
  
Five others came into the room making Steph bounce on the spot nervously. Neville noticed and whispered encouragingly "Don't worry, we'll be okay."  
  
Draco walked in on his own and looked around at the growing group. His gaze fell on Stephanie and the look of worry plastered his face. She smiled nervously back, and continued to bounce feeling the hunger pains grow.  
  
*  
  
Spike was looking at some of the students he had to "baby-sit".  
  
"Bloody! It's ten to nine and there are only two of you." he looked suspiciously at Jordan and Alex.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, I had to talk to my quidditch captain." Geoffrey came into the room out of breath.  
  
"And now there are three. Where's Steph?" he snapped at the boy who just walked in.  
  
"I don't know..." he narrowed his brown eyes. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me boy, I would have expected your girl to follow you."  
  
"She is not my girl and she doesn't follow me." he snapped. "Do you want me to go find her?"  
  
"Gods no. That would be disastrous." Spike started to pace. "Would you know where she might be so I could somehow get her here?"  
  
He looked at the ceiling in thought, "Nope."  
  
The older vampire started to rub his temples. "It's almost nine." he looked at the darkening sky.  
  
*  
  
Steph sat there rocking in her spot, looking sadly at everyone in the room. She felt her canines lengthen and sharpen. Her deep breaths turning into hyper-ventilation in attempts to calm herself down. Remembering the box with the boggart in it she placed it on her lap.  
  
"Okay today we have someone who is willingly coming out to help us, and I would like you all to stay calm, we'd also prefer you not to say anything to a single soul."  
  
Stephanie was not really listening to Dawn, for she was trying not to think of all the victims she could have for a late-night supper.  
  
"Stephanie?" Dawn said for the third time.  
  
She looked up at her friend her eyes red as rubies, with the last of her will power she asked for a gag and to keep her box safe until something happens.  
  
Everyone looked at Stephanie expectedly.  
  
"Can we have your wand?" Hermione asked in a hopeful air.  
  
Steph looked at her like she was crazy, "No." she said her voice garbled because of the gag.  
  
Ron looked nervously around.  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" a student asked, looking at Stephanie because she wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Is this a joke?" a Ravenclaw person said. "She looks like she is wearing contacts."  
  
*  
  
"Where in hell is that child!" Spike said, adding a few swears after.  
  
The younger vampires looked at each other.  
  
"Headless Nick!" Spike yelled into the air.  
  
A silvery see-through being came through the wall, looking at the vampire in a displeased air. "Yes?"  
  
"Have you seen a short girl with black hair, named Stephanie McDougall? She is one of the protected vamps."  
  
"Not recently, I'll ask the Baron." Nick said before floating back through the wall.  
  
Spike went through a few more curses before going back to pacing, mumbling incoherent threats.  
  
"She's in trouble." Alex said summing up Steph's fate.  
  
"Whoever is with her is in trouble." Geoff said to himself.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie was advancing toward one of the students looking like she was doing this absentmindedly.  
  
"Someone do something." Ron said under his breath.  
  
"What are we going to use against her?" Draco said.  
  
"Chains." Harry said the same time when Hermione said confidently: "Spells."  
  
"Did someone bring the cross or holy water?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Holy water?!" Ron looked at in disbelief.  
  
*  
  
Nicholas appeared again, "Well we've found that Peeves had saw her walking around with that Harry Potter and his gang. But the problem with that information is we don't know when he saw this."  
  
"Where?!" Alex asked out of the blue.  
  
He looked sadly upon the boy, "Fourth floor."  
  
"Isn't that where they meet?" he asked is friends.  
  
"Yeah I think."  
  
Jordan's green eyes grew big, "No."  
  
"What? What's 'no'?!" Spike turned on the students.  
  
"She went to a meeting with a lot of students..."  
  
*  
  
They all looked at Stephanie while she was walking around the room in a new fashion. She decided to sit beside Draco and lean her head against him, making him feel a bit awkward.  
  
Ron looked to his side and saw the box Steph brought. Taking it he turned it over a couple of times, making the lid fell off and a glowing vapor fell out. The vapor landed in front of Harry, transforming into a dementor, all the students started to scream. Stephanie took this opportunity to attack the second nearest student, but funny enough it was Harry. The Boggart soon turned on Stephanie and turned into the hated, loathed, and most feared being: Lord Voldemort.  
  
Everyone went silent, staring at Voldemort in the flesh (in a matter of speaking). The only students who moved were Stephanie and Harry who jumped and went almost head over heels in fright. Hermione started with the spell followed by some brave students but it didn't work. Voldemort continued to stare everyone down.  
  
"Do something!" Harry said to Stephanie from behind a cushion.  
  
She ripped off the gag and growled. "Shut up."  
  
"Just say it and you can go back!" Harry said. "You're the only one who can do it."  
  
"No." she hissed.  
  
"No?!" Harry exclaimed. Taking a breath he attempted the spell, it barely phased the boggart as it continued to stare at Stephanie.  
  
Getting the courage Stephanie also stood up, her pupils small and discrete compared to her blood red eyes, stared back at the form of the dark lord. "Ridiculus!" she yelled.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Just because I brought you here doesn't mean you have to be stubborn!" she seethed.  
  
No one noticed what she had said but they did noticed Spike slamming through the door, looking mighty ticked off. Looking around at all the students his attention was brought to Voldemort.  
  
"Who the bloody hell is this ugly guy?!" he looked over the boggart.  
  
No one answered, but none the less he attacked, getting flung across the room.  
  
"It's a boggart!" Hermione said franticly.  
  
"Boggart?" Spike said, still trying to attack the thing.  
  
Everyone was now paying attention to the fight.  
  
"It works better with magic..." Hermione flinched seeing nothing was working for the older vampire.  
  
"Oh now you tell me!" he hissed.  
  
Before anyone could do anything to help or hinder, Geoff, Jordan, and Alex ran in looking like they wanted to start a fight.  
  
"We're here!" Alex announced, but noticed right away the affects of being in the proximity of humans.  
  
Geoff and Jordan were the first to turn undead, and started to reek more havoc. The door closed almost incasing the screams inside the room. Hermione, Harry, Draco, and a few others were trying jinxes and other curses to stop the young rampaging vamps. Spike forgot about the Boggart when he saw there was more fighting then he was doing, and tried to stop the brawls alone. Blood splattered the walls at times, and the screams were almost unbearable.  
  
Soon enough Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Buffy, and Sirius crashed threw the door looking very surprized at what they entered into. The adult wizards tried to stun the vampires, but nothing was working. Just as Buffy grabbed Alex ready to dust him, Geoff grabbed a dagger from one of the cases and they both hit their targets: Alex was dusted and Sirius with a dagger deep in his chest.  
  
This went on for many long minuets without anyone knowing about the wounded or dead. Draco and Harry tried the Accio curse together on Jordan who reacted to it, she sat down on a cushion just as she was told to. Draco kept the spell on her, while Harry tried to tell Dumbledore who was reluctant, but still urged the other teachers to use the curse. At the end of the battle what was left of the cursed vampires were chained together, six students out of thirty-six were dead, while seventeen were seriously injured, Sirius was in critical condition, and club "DARE" was blown out of proportion.  
  
Ron, Harry, Draco, Dawn and Hermione were sitting in front of the Headmaster in his room waiting for any updates on the wounded. While Buffy, and Willow tried to get all the scoobies into the school for extra protection. The three vampire students were locked up in a dungeon hanging from chains under the eye of the ghosts since no one could keep up the curse.  
  
"I know what possessed you to start a defence club, but you should not have brought actual creatures especially fellow students into your ideas." Dumbledore said calmly. "Another thing, please ask me before you do anything, I understand what you want across." he said like what just happened wasn't important.  
  
Harry was the only one sitting who was not fidgeting, "Will I be able to see Sirius soon?" he asked like it was the only thing on his mind.  
  
"Not right now Harry, but soon." Dumbledore said with sympathy. "Now--" he was interrupted by a voice from behind.  
  
"Albus I am afraid we will have to evacuate the students from the school." Cornilius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, said coming from the fireplace.  
  
Dumbledore turned around, "Pardon?"  
  
"We have just got word of a massacre happening in this school; five students dead, four unauthorized vampires, and a fugitive are in this school. I am sorry Albus but the students will be safer if they go home." he said in a business voice.  
  
Just like it was on cue wizards from the ministry came in to escort the five students out of the room.  
  
A witch ran up to the Headmaster's room, "Fudge, Sir, Black just died."  
  
"No!" Harry screamed, and somehow got out of the grip of the wizard holding him.  
  
Dawn, Ron, and Hermione rushed after him, leaving Dumbledore and Draco dumbstruck. 


	17. chapter 17

Geoff, Stephanie, Jordan, and Spike were bound and gagged with a cross pointed at them in front of the school's doors.  
  
"Fudge, you cannot destroy these students." Albus said.  
  
"Albus, these are not students, these are monsters. They are killers and must be destroyed."  
  
"They are students, mere children who are under the influence of Voldemort--"  
  
"Voldemort! Dumbledore, how could he accomplish this? He has no power."  
  
"That didn't stop him before did it Cornelius?" Dumbledore threw back at him.  
  
"A better reason why the children should go home, the school is not safe anymore."  
  
"True, but their homes are no better. The school has more protection then their homes, what about the children with muggle families how will they be protected? They will stay at the school." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"I will have to take away your incompetent teachers then."  
  
"What incompetent teachers?"  
  
"Your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, her apprentice, the grounds keeper who did not recognize the vampires' behavior." Fudge said motioning wizards to go get the two who was not in his custody.  
  
"Who will take their places for the last month?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"I have back up professors ready, Dumbledore." Fudge said in a satisfied way. "If anything else goes wrong, Headmaster I may have to take your job." he warned. "Shackle, snap their wands they won't need them where they are going."  
  
The wizard searched all the vampires but only came out with two wands, which he snapped.  
  
"Where are the others?" he asked the wizard eyeing the vampires but turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"The other ones are muggles." the headmaster said.  
  
"Muggles? You brought muggle vampires into the school?!" Fudge asked flabbergasted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I will have to talk to you privately for this, Albus." Fudge shook his head and left with the vampires, grounds keeper, witch, and the ten other wizards and witches that came with him in the first place.  
  
Dumbledore turned into the school looking forlorn, to be faced by many professors and students.  
  
"They took Willow!" Buffy screamed at the headmaster. "We need her, they can't do that."  
  
"I am afraid they can and did." Evelyn said putting her hand on the other slayer's shoulder.  
  
"You have to do something." Buffy hissed at Dumbledore.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot do anything, yet." he answered.  
  
"Yet?!" she yelled.  
  
"Until the students are safe, I cannot do anything."  
  
"Fine, I will." Buffy grabbed hold of Evelyn and Severus, and dragged them up to get Dawn and her friends.  
  
"Buffy, what are you trying to accomplish?" the potions master asked while trying to keep up with the slayer who was dragging him.  
  
"I am going to get my friends over here, with your help." she said, dropping both of them when she got to the hospital wing.  
  
"Are you summoning them?" Evelyn asked, pulling the man off the ground.  
  
"That's the plan." Buffy said bursting into the room. "Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, we are ending this once and for all." she stated and dragged them all to dungeons. "Everyone suck it up, we are destroying this Voldey guy now."  
  
Severus looked at her like she was looney, but got a few ingredients that could be used for summoning.  
  
"We could just use a portkey...." Evelyn tried.  
  
"They don't work for over sea transportations." Severus said lining up some bottles.  
  
"Floo powder?"  
  
"They aren't connected, also some of them don't have chimneys." Buffy explained.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"Demon summoning." Buffy stated and made everyone go into a circle. "I've seen Willow do this thousands of times." she said under her breath to herself.  
  
"Who are you summoning?" Severus asked sitting beside Hermione.  
  
"D'Hoffryn." Buffy said flatly.  
  
"The vengeance demon?" Severus asked.  
  
"You know," Dawn interrupted. "why didn't Voldemort just summon a demon to destroy the world like a normal bad guy would?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"The Dark Lord is weak and has incompetent followers." Snape said coldly.  
  
"Why don't the followers do any--"  
  
"That is enough Dawnie." Buffy hissed, and looked expectantly at Snape the only full fledged wizard there.  
  
Snape noticed the staring, "I need a book."  
  
Buffy sighed in exasperation. "Can't you do anything?!" she said loudly.  
  
"I am not use to doing this sort of thing Ms Summers." Snape said calmly.  
  
"Well you are going to have to, to destroy Voldemort." Buffy snapped.  
  
Minerva rushed into the dungeons, "A large group of, well an assorted group of people are here to talk to you Buffy. They couldn't contact you on any of their equipment so they came in personally."  
  
Buffy jumped up and ran up onto the main landing in the school, with everyone else in the room trailing behind her. Buffy was stopped short by a man hugging her very tightly.  
  
"It's good to see you." Xander said.  
  
"It's good to see you too." Buffy smiled then broke away to see about ten others standing in a big group. "I was just going to call on you."  
  
"Yeah well, our systems at Wolfram and Hart detected some difficulties over here and we came to check it out." Angel explained.  
  
"The Watchers' council said something was the matter with Willow and the vampires, and I see we are a bit late." Giles said adjusting his glasses.  
  
"So what is the real problem here?" Charles asked the fairly large group of ... well people (I guess).  
  
"And what's this about vampires?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Why don't we discuss this in my office?" Dumbledore offered and the group following him to his office.  
  
After all the introductions Evelyn started to explain the predicament, "Some students started a defence club against the intrusions of Voldemort and made the mistake of bringing one of his minions --"  
  
"Test subjects." Xander corrected.  
  
"Students." Dumbledore corrected both of them.  
  
"-- students under the influence of evil," Evelyn corrected her mistake. "to see what they could do."  
  
"A few factors ruined their idea though." Buffy smirked. "A boggart, Spike, and the other vampires got into the mess."  
  
"How many others?" Fred asked.  
  
"Four." the headmaster answered.  
  
"Spike attacked them?" Angel tried to verify.  
  
"No he helped." Buffy said.  
  
"What were the consequences?" Giles asked, wondering why he would be called back here.  
  
"Convict murdered, vampire dusted, and about five students dead." Buffy filled them in.  
  
"The convict is not a convict, he is Harry's god father and an innocent man." Dumbledore added.  
  
"Harry?" Charley asked. "Harry Potter the little kid who is starting an uproar in the demon world? And his god father is Sirius Black, the first to escape Azkaban? He started this emergency too?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
"Great." he added sarcastically.  
  
"Awe Harry, sounds like a cute little hell raiser." Fred smiled.  
  
"Very." Anya agreed.  
  
"So what are we going to do about all of this?" Cordy asked everyone.  
  
"I was hoping you would all help in the destroying of Voldemort." Buffy said.  
  
"Expect us to destroy one of the darkest wizards in the wizarding world?" Andrew asked nervously.  
  
"We've dealt with worst things," Xander said getting a few looks. "...probably."  
  
"He is already executing his plans and we need to get on top of it all before it gets out of hand." Evelyn said. "Already we have spies, but they haven't been able to do anything with the information." she glanced at the headmaster and potion professor.  
  
"And you are expecting us to help how?" Lorne asked nervously.  
  
"War." Buffy stated. "You have more contacts than any of us, and it would be very helpful if you'd use them."  
  
"Yeah and most of them are evil demons, who want to take over the world as well." he said.  
  
"Less competition for them if they get rid of Voldey." Evelyn smiled.  
  
"And what will we do with the rampaging evil demons?" Charles asked angrily.  
  
"Buffy and Evelyn have their points and I agree, it's safer to get rid of Voldemort then worry about vengeful demons who half the time aren't very serious with their work." Giles voiced his opinion.  
  
"He does have a point, I think we should help." Angel said.  
  
*  
  
"Really this is good, the Scooby gang and Angel are here." Dawn tried to convince her friends.  
  
"This is just depressing." Ginny said staring into the embers.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry, who had a blank face on.  
  
"If this is depressing guys, then staying here isn't going to make anything better. We have to do something, and now that the gang is here we have a better chance to help out and save the wizarding world!" Dawn said getting up and taking her wand out.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I am just trying to get warmed up for the last ones. 


	18. Chapter 18

(author's note) sorry for the super lateness of writting this chapter. I'm almost done! this chapter was reposted because I forgot my character's names until I rechecked and flipped ... so yeah.

* * *

The next day no one was in a good mood, even though classes were canceled. The great hall was flooded with birds, everyone getting letters from their families demanding to come home or what had happened.

Many students were gone by the end of the day.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing with Dawn in an empty classroom.

"You really think you can do this?" Ginny asked, looking at the ingredients on the desks around them.

"Of course, Willow taught me how to summon stuff, and D'Hoffryn isn't really that hard." Dawn said creating a circle of salt.

"Isn't summoning demons, bad?" Ron squeaked. "Especially since we're like not trained to do this."

"D'Hoffryn is OK, he's done favors for us before. Anyway he's kind of a friend of Willow's." Dawn explained as she lit candles.

She repeated the incantation that she memorized when she heard Willow say it before. Ron audibly whimpered in the background. The flames on the candles grew bigger before being snuffed out, and a bluish demon with horns appeared.

"Who summoned me?" he asked his voice menacing until he saw Dawn. "Oh, hello Dawn. What do I owe this great pleasure?" D'Hoffryn asked with a slight smile.

"Hi," Dawn said. "We were wondering if you could help us..."

"With this wizarding war?" he guessed. "If it is, I'm sorry I can't help you Dawnie. Us Demons can't meddle in mortal affairs like this one. We can create them," he chuckled. "but we can't help once they've started."

"Oh." Dawn looked saddened.

The demon looked over to the other students around, "Harry Potter?" his eyes were set on the black haired boy. "My this is a surprise, never have I imagined myself in the same room as you. You have a many vengeful thoughts young boy." he smiled.

Harry looked a bit frightened.

"Oh fine then, I'll grant one wish. It must be collaborated one since you all are somehow affected by this Voldemort fellow. It can't be though to just kill him mind you, only because that's being meddlesome. It could help you or endanger someone or other. Do we have a deal?" he asked the shocked looking group. "Oh come on, I like to help justice once in awhile."

"Okay we'll take it." Dawn said.

"Okay I'll come back in half an hour, hoping you have thought about the wish." D'Hoffryn disappeared.

* * *

"I can't belive how elusive this Voldemort guy is." Charles said, sitting in the quite crowded office belonging to Dumbledore.

"He has a lot of fans keeping his trail clean." Andrew said.

Dumbledore eyed Andrew from the corner of his eye, trying to accept that this group may know more about Voldemort than the Order.

"Death Eaters, we know." Cordy said in a tired tone. "Can we get back to our plan about how we're going to capture this Voldey?"

"We still have to make a plan." Angel sighed. "We have to include finding allies, freeing anyone, and dealing with Voldemort."

"Getting Vamps, Werewolves, and any demons willing to help on our side would be nice." Fred muttered to herself.

"Werewolves are under the command of Fenrir Greyback." Dumbledore explained.

"Right..." Fred said, remembering something about Werewolves that was along those lines.

"Vamps are still afraid of slayers right?" Cordy asked, a bit of rudeness in her voice.

"Yeah." Evelyn said like it was obvious and a slap in the face.

"Well couldn't you like blackmail them into helping us?" Cordy said.

"That will take time to do." Dumbledore said. "Even if we get the whole Order out there."

"Rumors, Albus, rumors." Cordy smiled. "Word travels fast in the underworld."

"She has a point." Buffy admitted sadly.

"Well fine, we'll try everything." Dumbledore said.

"Good." Angel said, like it was finalized. "I'll try my best at getting any recruits at Wolfram and Hart when we get back there."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled.

Evelyn and Cordy rolled their eyes.

"Come on we have a lot of work to do." Angel said while his friends packed up their equipment and left the room.

* * *

"This is hard." Ginny sighed, thinking of ways to use this wish.

"I know, especially since we can't just kill Voldemort." Harry growled.

"We can always make someone's life a living hell." Dawn smiled grimly.

"How?" Hermione asked

"An attack of demons..." Dawn thought.

"Should we let Draco into these plans?" Ginny asked.

"Why? I mean like we still don't know if he's with us or not. His father is still a death eater and there's a good chance he's next in line." Ron said.

"Well there is a chance I'm jumping to conclusions but I think he's smitten for Stephanie , so there's a possibility that his decisions would some how involve her safety." Ginny said. "So I don't think there would be a problem."

Dawn and Hermione nodded with their friend.

"Fine!" Ron growled.

"He probably would have a calmer mind about this too." Harry added. The thought of seeing Voldemort and Lucius being ripped to shreds by a pack of wolves flashed through his mind.

"Good, I'll go get him." Ginny said and left to find Draco.

"We only have twenty minutes." Ron reminded his sister.

After ten minutes of bouncing ideas off each other that included killing Voldemort, Ginny came in with Draco, who was obviously upset about something.

"So what have you odd balls come up with?" Draco asked casually.

"Nothing much, driving Voldemort nuts enough to surrender." Hermione sighed.

Draco chuckled darkly, "This is just sweet. The survival of the wizarding world is depending on children who don't have enough dark sense to figure out a good punishment for those who deserve it."

"And I suppose you have a better idea?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly," Draco smirked. "since I don't know what this revenge wish could do. We could just get spies to rat out one of the death eaters and then we have a descent chunk of what the Dark Lord may want to do to the world."

"Brilliant," Dawn smiled, "but instead of the Death Eaters, we could get vengeance straight from the source. There are dream demons, they can get into Voldey's mind and tell us what he's up to after."

Draco scoffed, but Hermione spoke up, "That will only work if that person has a weak mind."

"And the Dark Lord defiantly doesn't have a weak mind." Draco said.

"But what about a weakness?" Ginny asked.

"I wouldn't know." Draco shrugged.

"Why not wish for his weaknesses to be shown as our vengeance against him?" Harry asked.

"Oh good, you have decided on what you're going to wish for?" D'Hoffryn asked once his smokey entrance had cleared.

Harry looked at the others, who still looked as confused as ever. Harry took a deep breath, "Our vengeance wish is for Lord Voldemort's weaknesses to be shown to the Order of the Phoenix, so he will be humiliated and defeated."

"Not bad for a first timer." the demon smiled, before snapping his fingers. "It's done." and D'Hoffryn disappeared.

Harry sighed, but had a small smile on.

"I hope that works." Draco said staring where the demon was just standing.

* * *

Stephanie was stalking the cell they put the vampires in.

"Sit down, Steph ." Spike growled, getting fed up at the child who just an hour before was having a temper tantrum.

"Can't." she replied curtly.

"I'll sit on you." Jordan retorted.

Geoff was staring at the line of dust Stephanie was making, "You know he's gonna come and get us." he said.

"No freaking duh." Stephanie growled.

"Who?" Spike asked. "Lord Voldemort?"

"He wouldn't dare come on his own, it's probably Malfoy."

"Or Nott." Jordan said.

"Wormtail." Stephanie scoffed.

"I don't get it you three, what's with you all. Is what you do a joke? I mean like you act like a normal mortal, then you go all baddy Vamp. Then you talk about Voldemort like you know him well, but you say you have no clue what he's up to." Spike said looking at the young kinds.

"We only know he's going to use us in battle some time. We don't know exactly when, and how he's using us." Jordan said.

"And about the name thing: we've been to enough death eater meetings without the memory charm to know everyone and what they are like." Stephanie said, finally sitting down.

A guard came up to their cell, "I'll give you ten minutes to think if you want to confess your memories to the pensive." he said.

"We'd be glad to, no thinking about it sir." Geoff said for the group. "But I'm afraid our memories have been tampered with the likes of the oblivious charm."

"Hmm..." the guard said. "Well if you still want to, I'll take you one at a time to retrieve the memory."

All the vampires except Spike nodded in agreement.

"Wait... take my memory from my head!" Spike asked in confusion.

"Yes." the guard smiled.

"Hell no! What for?" Spike yelled.

"There's a rumor that you vampires are controlled by a curse and you had no say in what you do. So it's just a step we have to take incase we're committing the wrong person." he explained.

"Well first of all I'm the wrong guy and second I didn't even know this Dark Lord person existed until just last year." Spike exclaimed.

"Oh?" the guard said taking out Jordan first. "Well then you'll just have a longer sentence then."

"That makes little sense; committing someone who is innocent." Jo spoke up.

"Shut up Vamp." the guard hissed.

* * *

Shacklebot came through the headmaster's fireplace, before Albus retired to his chambers.

"Albus, the aurors at Azkaban are checking the memory of the student vampires." Kingsley stated.

"So soon? This is wonderful news." Albus smiled.

"Wonderful?" Kingsley asked. "How so?"

"They have no reason to be kept at Azkaban, they haven't attacked anyone without being under the curse Lucius Malfoy put them under. I hope the aurors will put two and two together when they see their memories have been altered." Dumbledore said.

"And how do you know this?"

"It's a guess I admit it but why wouldn't Voldemort, or Lucius Malfoy cover up their tracks?"

"Good point, well I've only come to give you that news. Good bye Albus." Kingsley smiled and walked back into the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of green fire.

* * *

Geoff and Spike were on their own when Stephanie left to get her memory taken. It took them both a while to wonder where Jordan could be.

"Maybe she couldn't take the magic..." Geoff thought out loud.

"That's just being full of it, now why would anyone try an endanger a valuable prisoner?" Spike asked getting upset at just being alone with this guy.

"Because she's not valuable, being a Muggle."

"You know whatever. Muggle or Wizard with this kind of magnitude thing everything is important." Spike finalized the discussion, and was happy when Geoff left to get his memory jogged. "Hey uh where did the other two gone?" he asked the guard.

"Another guard took them to the cells where the Dementors used to be." he said.

"Oh?"

"You what!" Geoff yelled.

"It's just to separate you all." the guard said.

Geoff sat in a chair calmly as the wizard asked him to recall any memories that would include the Dark Lord or any of his plans. As the wizard took his memories in strings of silver and put them in a small glass bottle, Geoff was watching the other guard he hadn't seen. His eyes landed on the wand handle with the silver engraved snake. He stayed calm as they took each memory out. When they were done they let the guard with the very familiar wand take the Vampire to another cell.

* * *

Harry was again in a dark room and voices were coming around him in two different directions.

"You sure about this, Lucius?" the cold hissing voice asked.

"Of course my lord, they will be ready when you are ready." Lucius Malfoy's voice was heard.

"Good, you have been always faithful." the voice of Voldemort said with the feeling of a smile coming from the horrid voice.

* * *

"Will!" Spike called from another cell noticing the red haired witch sitting on a bench in her own cell.

Willow looked up and smiled slightly at Spike.

"Have you seen the young ones pass in?" he called.

"No, why?" Will asked before she gasped.

"Shit." Spike swore. "I knew that memory thing was a trap."

"What memory thing?"

"A pen sieve... I don't know what the hell it is." Spike said, before the guard knocked on his bars telling him to shut up.

'No,' Willow said to herself. 'This whole thing seems like a conspiracy.'

* * *

"I'd hate to break the rules of the wizardry world but I think we have to break Willow out from Azkaban." Giles said to Buffy and Eve in the room Giles got.

"She can't be there!" Eve said in shock.

"She is."

"And the others I suppose?" Evelyn growled.

"What's this Azkaban place?" Buffy asked.

"High security magical Prison, known to suck the life out of you." Evelyn said gravely. "But the Dementors have vanished from that place but I still think it's a very evil."

Buffy looked shocked and worried. "So how are we going to break out Willow?"

"Shapeshifter, Metamorphmagus, Animagus, Glamour, Polyjuice, or fake it some how." Giles said.

"Okay. How about just breaking and entering and free Willow?" Buffy sounded desperate, since she had no clue what those things were. "Wait... the Shapeshifting thing... couldn't we send in a capable witch in and play Switch just for a bit?"

"Switch?" Giles looked confused.

"Well Willow doesn't need a wand, and if we send another wiccan they can switch places, right?" Buffy asked, thinking of Amy.

"That might work." Giles said. "Who were you thinking to help us with this?"

"Amy?"

* * *

'Again with the stupid curse, arg. Why wasn't I born with telekinesis!' Geoff yelled inside his head as his body sat calmly in a dark room. 'He's going to let us go soon but he's going to keep the confundus charm on us. I don't want to do that! All the bottled up Vampire rage.' he thought before screaming as loud as he could inside his head: ' Stephanie ! Jordan!'

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office waiting for one of the members to steal away from the ministry to tell Dumbledore what they know about the Vampire's memories.

Harry came bursting in his office still in his pajamas.

"Dumbledore! Voldemort's army is ready to attack!" he said, breathlessly.

The headmaster noticed tears running down the face of the boy. "Harry, are you crying?"

"It's my scar sir."

"Another one of your nightmares?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded furiously, "And I think they've recaptured Stephanie and her friends."

"This isn't good, what exactly did Voldemort say?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry retold his short dream about Voldemort and Lucius.

"It does seem that way. I'll inform the Order immediately."

'Good that'll give us cover when we go in ourselves.' Harry thought as he left the headmaster's room.

* * *

'I love traveling.' Amy smiled to herself, as she sat on the plane to Australia.

She found her way to the enchanted area where you were boated to the tiny island where the high security magical prison sat.

Walking in her happy disposition faded. This place seemed so much worse than any human prisons, or to an extent hell itself. Amy was walked to Willow's cell, Spike and her shared glances.

"Hiya Will." Amy said in concern. Spike rolled his eyes when he heard Amy's voice.

"Amy?" Willow stared at her old friend.

Amy winked and dug into her pocket and took out what looked like sand. The guard was looking at Amy curiously.

"What happened?" Amy looked at Willow and dropped the sand after scratching her head. She coughed trying to get the sand particles down near Willow's way.

Willow watched the sand swirl in the new air and shimmered into words, she got up to talk to Amy.

"It's alright, I'm sure this was all just a big misunderstanding." Willow went to reach out for Amy and they touched hands, Willow instantly became Amy and Amy became Will. "Willow! How could you!" 'Amy' screamed at 'Willow'.

"Opps?" 'Willow' smiled, the guard grabbed her and put an immobilizing charm on her.

"How did she do that?" he asked 'Amy'.

"I really don't know. I knew I shouldn't have visited her, the backstabber." 'Amy' seethed.

The guard sighed and switched 'Amy' and 'Will' to the their rightful places. The guard waved his wand and put an extra charm on the bars and a sign that said "do not touch". He escorted 'Amy' out of the building and to the nearest boat, and told the rower not to bring any more visitors. 'I owe you big.' Willow thought to herself.

On the plane to England did Willow take off the disguise.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Geoff was very alert in his immobilized state, but wasn't so sure about his partners in crime. Sadly he couldn't check, because his wand was snapped and he didn't have any natural abilities. He sighed inwardly, desperately wishing to escape.

As soon as he thought this he felt that he could wiggle. Stephanie on his left side sat up from laying across Jordan.

Jordan sighed lightly and slouched in her spot, despair had got to her. Stephanie shook her head and grabbed the corner wood piece and yanked it off with her vampire strength, the piece came out in a sharp chunk. Geoff did the same.

The doors opened to a dimly lit room. The first living creature Stephanie and Geoff saw they threw their splintered pieces of wood with great accuracy. They landed squarely in the middle of the great black snake's head, the snake the Dark Lord keeps as a pet.

Steph and Geoff stood still with angry faces, while Jordan hid behind her friends.

Voldemort's bright red eyes and pale face turned slowly to face the culprits. His slit nose flared lightly, his mouth just a line on his face.

--

Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence, and stared into space. Everyone who was once in DARE stared at him.

_"You. Killed. My. Snake." Voldemort said in a very angry even voice, staring at the three vampires._

_"That should be the last thing you should be worrying about." Geoff's said._

_"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Voldemort retorted. "Advac--"_

_"My lord..." Malfoy's voice said in warning. "Despite that the human spell isn't working as well as it could, the controlling spell still works. We can still use them."_

_Voldemort hissed. "If they step out of line one more time, it won't be just their heads that I'll have."_

_"Of course my lord." Malfoy said._

_"And Malfoy..."_

_"Yes, my lord?"_

_"Tell Fenrir to keep his eyes out for you know what." Voldemort said to an exasperated Malfoy. _Flashes of the diary, the snake, a ring, locket, cup, shield, and a broach all in hiding places came to Harry.

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"Imoblius!" Voldemort said, and the vampires were still as stone._

Harry looked around, before crashing to the ground.

--

Albus Dumbledore was studying the drawings Harry had just given him. Mumbling to himself he grabbed a book on dark arts.

"Horcruxes?" Albus said in surprise turning to a page.

He began writing furiously on a piece of parchment, before leaving for the owlery.

--

"Harry?" Dawn said, feeling pushed away. He became all drawn after he fainted yesterday.

Harry stared into space.

"You have to say what's wrong." Dawn pushed.

Harry ignored her, scribbling stuff down on parchment not paying attention to what was going on in class.

Dawn sighed. After class she was pulled away into a corner of the hall after class. She turned around to Harry.

"Dumbledore has already spoke to the Order. If you could give this to Buffy to give to her friends, we may have a plan." Harry said, handing Dawn a piece of folded parchment.

"Okay, that's good." Dawn smiled, but Harry didn't return her smile.

"Let's hope it will help."

--

Dumbledore was not present the second week before exams, neither was Evelyn. But Buffy was, and she always looked worried. Earidel had been taking rides on Hermione and Dawn since Steph left, making sad squeaks. Everyone was so stressed, but had to stay at the school for protection and to finish their education.

Dawn was pulled aside after defense class, by her sister.

"No one has heard anything on Stephanie or the others. I'm getting worried." Buffy said, walking into the school with her sister. "Angel and the others may have found some of the things on Harry's list. But we still don't know what anything means. I hate to say this but this Voldemort guy really scares me."

"Don't worry Buffy. I have absolute faith in Harry's plans, and you should to." Dawn gave a small smile.

"I should have just called for D'hoffryn when I had the chance." Buffy cursed herself.

Dawn smiled, "That has already been taken care of. That is why I am not worried, sister dear."

Buffy turned on her sister, "What?!"

"He was very generous and gave us a wish." Dawn explained. "It was as simple as cake."

"Despite you just broke a rule, I will let it slide. Only because, this helps me understand why the Order called in Dumbledore and Evelyn. I was wondering if it was good or bad news." Buffy said.

"Must be good." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed.

"Buffy!" yelled a woman's voice.

Dawn and Buffy turned around to see Willow running across Hogwart's foyer.

"Will!" Buffy and Dawn yelled together, and ran to their friend.

"How did you--?" Dawn started.

"Amy totally saved my butt." Willow said breathing heavily.

Buffy smiled gravely, "Giles did get a hold of her."

Willow nodded.

"But Will, all the teachers know you aren't suppose to be here!" Dawn said, remembering Will and Hagrid were replaced by Ministry officials.

Will shook her head and morphed into a fellow student.

"Okay, that could work." Dawn said, looking amazed.

"So what is going on over here?" Will asked, now looking like a young brunette girl. "Cause I have a sneaking suspicion that Voldemort has the vampires in his grasp once again."

"He does." Dawn said. "Harry saw it."

"Dumbledore and Evelyn are with the Order." Buffy said. "And Dawnie here has already called on the helpful forces of D'Hoffryn."

Dawn nodded.

"Wow, you'd think you didn't need my help." Will said.

"You'd think that huh?" Buffy said.

"But we need a full Wiccan witch to deal with Voldey and his minions. Dinky little sticks will not help us now." Dawn said. "I got to get to class, bye!" she ran into the school.

"Hey instead of dinky little sticks, do you think that axe would do the trick to chop off old Voldemort's head?" Buffy laughed.

"If it wasn't destroyed that day, I'd really say that would do the trick." Willow smiled, in her child's form.

"So how do you know Voldemort has the vamps?" Buffy asked.

"Well Spike came into the actual holding place where the dementors should be, without Stephanie or the other vampire children... I didn't think that was right. When we were both told they were just getting their memory checked." Willow explained.

"I wonder what he has in store for Stephanie and them..." Buffy said. "But on a slighter lighter note. Harry has informed us he may have found how to destroy Voldemort. Something about objects that may be his weakness?" Buffy explained, sounding not too sure of herself.

"Objects like an Archilles heel? or like a Horcrux?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, he gave me a list. What is a horcrux?" Buffy asked.

"An object or objects that you can split your soul into. It's a complex spell, many dark witches or wizards just don't exactly bother with." Will said. "They don't bother with it as much since it doesn't keep you from dying. Each horcrux is like a copy of yourself whenever you did the spell. For instance you started at seventeen, and kept making a "copy" of your self every fifth year so you do not... well die. But in reality each copy is sending you deeper and deeper into the depths of hell."

"Er." Buffy said.

"Yes, well, I suppose I must sit with the children. See ya Buff." Willow said, sitting besides Dawn and Hermione.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Willow." Will smiled in her child's form.

Ron looked at Dawn, "This is what you warned us about huh?"

Dawn nodded.

--

"Once the Order has all of those items, we will surprise Voldemort." Harry explained to Dawn.

Dawn nodded, "But are you sure what you saw was what will take Voldemort down?"

"We'll soon find out." Harry said grimly.

--

A/N: SLOWLY updating. so bloody stuck not even funny. All I can think of is the action and not the story. so stressed lol. thought I could pick this up from finishing my other vamp-like story... but it's harder than it looked. go figure. please Read and Review. It may just boost my confidence and inspire me! Love you all!


	20. Chapter 20

Word had it that Dumbledore was back in the school, and so was Evelyn. Dawn over heard that everything was already in Dumbledore's office, found by Evelyn and Buffy. They just have not destroyed any of it yet.

Dawn ran to find Harry, sitting in his bed in his dorm.

"We should get our plans in order." Dawn said, breathing heavily from running.

He looked up. "They have everything?"

"It's all in Dumbledore's office." Dawn said, pointing in the direction.

They ran down the stairs to find everyone else in DARE, only to run into Willow.

"You are not going anywhere." she declared stopping them.

"What? We weren't going anywhere." Dawn said.

"You will wait until the mages figure out how to disarm the objects. But until then you will not go." Will said. "We go as a team... that is Buff's plan."

Dawn stood gapping.

Harry looked impressed, for once adults were helping him instead of hindering and telling him no.

"First The Order, Buff and Eve, then you will come in and protect Harry." Will said, explaining the plan. "Now sit and wait." she said and left by the portrait hole.

Dawn backed into a chair. "Wow."

Harry stared at where Will was. "I wonder how long it will take for mages to disarm dark magic."

"Mages... less than a week, unless the evil is actually loose. Then we are screwed, and usually everyone dies while they figure out how to capture the evil." Dawn said sliding into the chair.

Harry sighed.

--

As everyone studied for their last exams, Harry and Dawn were discussing the possibilities the war would entail. Ron and Hermione were studying spells to help with the war instead of class work.

Willow walked into the room with a bag, she set it beside Dawn and winked. Ginny followed the student with her eyes. Then she looked at Dawn expectantly. Dawn opened up the pack and took a quick look.

Stakes galore and weapons filled the bag.

"We're ready." Dawn said to everyone quietly.

--

Draco caught up to his new friends in muggle clothes.

"Are we ready?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes." Harry said, pocketing his wand.

Dawn gave out Slayer equipment to the few Buffy and Will choose from the DARE group. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Dawn, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Are you ready?" Dawn asked Draco, knowing he wanted revenge against his father.

"Yes." Draco said confidentially, but looked at the sword and stake he had on his body.

"Don't worry." Ginny said. "Steph will be safe, and your dad will get what he deserves."

Draco nodded grimly.

There was an explosion a few floors up that shook the whole school, pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling. Harry gasped and fell in a faint, Ron and Luna catching him. Willow, as the child, ran down the steps.

"Out, out out!" she yelled and pointed her wand at Harry and they were gone.

--

"What was that about?" Dawn asked being ushered with the rest into the Three Broomsticks.

"A very big explosion, and a very big problem." Willow said to her former students.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked, watching Ron and Draco put an unconscious Harry into a chair.

"So I can all transport you without any of the ministry knowing." Willow explained.

She took out some smelling salts and ran them under Harry's nose. He woke up with a start.

"We need you with us, Hare." Will said. "Four mages dead, and they are not ours to kill. That is what we have on our hands. The objects have been obliterated, that's the only good thing."

"Who's mages have we blown up now?" Luna asked in her airy voice.

"...Glory's." Will said glancing at Dawn.

"Isn't that..." Ron opened his mouth.

"Yeah that lady god that--" Hermione said.

"We do not talk about her." Dawn said flatly.

"Now what?" Harry asked. "Are we running?"

"Yes." Will said.

"But we are still destroying Voldemort?" Harry looked at her.

"Eventually." Will said.

Will began drawing a circle inside the empty tavern. She directed the students to stand in the middle. She sprinkled salt around the edge, and said some words.

They found themselves in another room.

"We are in Grimwald place. Do not talk. Walk into the kitchen so we may discuss our options." Will whispered and pointed behind them.

They sat around a huge kitchen table.

"What are our options?!" Harry almost yelled.

Willow transformed into her adult form and gave Harry a rude look. Draco looked the most surprised out of the group.

Willow ignored everyone. "Your options are: to wait, or go in now and get killed. Buffy and Angel are trying to convince the demon world to help us out with this, just this one time. The Order are trying to see what forces Voldemort really has. And you guys must wait. Unless you want to die. So do you want to wait or die?" she asked everyone.

Neville looked around nervously. "I would prefer to live right now." he said.

"Me too." Ron said.

No one else really said anything.

"All I'm saying is that if you guys do go in now, you'll be going in blindly. All we know is that he has dementors, giants, the werewolves, and the vampires."

"The vampires are disposable." Harry said quietly. "They won't be used."

Draco jumped at this news.

Willow stared at him. "Can you read his mind, or do you have visions?"

Harry looked away. "I don't know." he mumbled.

"Knowing would help..." Wilow said quietly. "We don't know his plans. Like what he is going to do with his creatures and minions. But now that we know that Vamps are disposable, he may use them as pawns."

Draco bit down on his lip.

"That's easy enough." Dawn said, looking confident, knowing she could handle vampires.

"But we don't know anything for sure." Willow reminded her.

"What if we go in now. They wouldn't suspect anything now would they?" Luna asked, her eyes looking directly at her teacher.

"I don't know." Willow said.

"It would give us the upper hand." she said.

Willow sighed and looked between the faces of the younger kids. "You guys mull what Luna has said, while I see if anyone made your guys' rooms." She stood up. "We are a bit ahead of schedule, I will admit to you. But that doesn't mean we have the upper hand. We may all have to stay here for awhile before anything is really clear." Willow left the room, only to come back and poke her head in. "Do not leave this room." she warned.

The students all looked at each other.

Dawn quickly went to the door to check if Willow had gone.

"Okay we need a plan." she said once she heard her friend was gone.

--

The vampires were immobilized in their cell, as a witch guarded the door. She was strangely in a scruffy state. Her brown hair lightened with Grey hair, her face had a few scars, and she had strange amber eyes that pierced the core of the person she looked at.

Stephanie looked over at her friends. Something was up, and that witch did not smell human. More animal than anything, making her seem un-appetizing. She hated the fact she was craving blood. Something she never missed, until that time of the month... then it's kind of a great desire, a must. She pushed that to the back of her mind as she began thinking what could be done about their situation.

They were being starved that much was a fact, and were going to be used as one of the weapons at the Lord's disposal, like Pawns.

"Ahloramora." a spell was said. The witch guarding them walked in, she was younger than they had thought. "Shh." she said putting her wand to her mouth, before pointing at the vampires and said the release spell. "Come with me."

The trio shared glances.

"How can we trust you?" Geoff whispered as they sneaked out of the cell.

"My name is Athea, and well... I'm in the same boat as you." she said and cast an invisibility spell on the vampires.

"How?" Jordan asked, her voice soft with fear.

"I'm being used in this war too, and I don't think this is a good idea." Athea said, and looked around for anything amiss. "Your friends need help. Dumbledore was my teacher, he is the only one I trust. So if he is against this war I am too."

Geoff made her stop abruptly.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Why should we trust you if you are here?"

"I'm a double agent, like Severus." she said. He narrowed his invisible eyes, while Steph made a doubtful face.

"You are a wolf. All Wolves are under Fenier's voice." Geoff growled.

Steph and Jordan kept their unseen eyes on the two.

"Not Remus Lupin." she said, looking at them. She had no fear, none of the vampires could smell it on her. "Not all creatures want to help the Dark Lord, such as yourselves."

Geoff's hand went around her neck.

"You will die if you are wrong." he said.

"Fair enough." she said. They followed Athea out with little detection.

--

Hermione thumped her hand on the stool she was sitting on in frustration. It made a hallow sound which interested her. As everyone was discussing how to get out of this place, she turned around and opened the bench. A book lay inside.

She picked it up and put it on the table without being noticed. Book of Transportation Spells.... was the first page in the un-titled leather bound book. She looked through a few pages.

"Hey!" she called out to the table.

Everyone looked at her.

"I found something!" she said, her eyes shining.

"What do you mean found?" Harry asked.

"Sweet!" Dawn said and took the book away. She sat down and everyone crowded around her. "These are better than apperation."

"What do you mean?" Ron said. "There are spells other than port keys and apperation?"

Dawn stared at Ron.

"Yes you fool." Draco said. Then looked at Dawn. "Which one will get us to Steph faster?"

Luna patted Draco.

"Grab some salt." Dawn directed. "Mug wort, and some candles."

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder. "I'll get the map." he read, and sneaked out of the kitchen. While Ginny found the candles.

"We are doing a relocation spell." Dawn said.

"For ourselves." Hermione said, as Draco looked excited. "Since we don't know where the vampires are."

"So where are we relocating ourselves?" Draco asked.

Dawn looked at everyone, "As close to Voldemort as possible, I suppose."

Neville swallowed hard, and took the salt out.

"Why don't we locate Steph and the others?" Ron asked.

"The Dark Lord may be keeping an eye on them." Draco growled.

"You know, I have heard of a Flower that has magical camouflage properties. Which would help in this situation... if only they weren't so hard to find in Australia." Luna said and took out the mug wort from a cupboard before Ron had found it.

Everyone just looked at her with blank faces. Harry sneaked back into the kitchen, and showed the map to everyone.

"Okay..." Hermione looked at the book. "We need.. chalk."

Luna took a rock from her pocket, "Here. This will work." she handed it to Dawn. "I used it to tick marks on the wall whenever I saw a rose faerie."

"Thanks." Dawn took it. Everyone took the book from Hermione and read it. They began to quickly assemble the spell. Soon everyone was in a chalk circle, with candles around it making an outer circle. Salt was sprinkled around the circumference. The map was in the dead center of the chalk circle, on top of a pentagram. Dawn piled a small amount of Mug wort on the map indicating where, she thought, they wanted to go.

"Okay." Hermione said, and grabbed onto Dawn and Neville's hands. "Through water, earth, and space, we travel to the place, where our hearts desire to go."

They all repeated it three times, before the room started to spin, and the candles went out.

--

Athea's invisibility spell on the vampires worked and they were lucky to get out. They quickly apperated away to just outside of London.

"Wow." Jordan said, looking around. "Tomorrow is a full moon." she noted as she looked up at the waning moon. "Where are we hiding?" she asked.

Athea glared at the partly clouded skies. "We aren't going to hide. We are going to fight for our cause."

"Lovely. I'm quitting right now. I mean... Alex died! I don't want to die! I don't deserve this." Jordan said, welling up with tears.

"You chose this path, didn't you?" Athea asked.

The three shook their heads.

"We did not per-say agree to be undead." Geoff said. He glared up at the moon too. "We need a plan. Because once that globe of glowing moonlight is full, we have no chance in fighting who we want."

Steph nodded. "I killed too many in that state."

"As did I." Athea said. "Our paths are chosen for us."

The vampires glared at her, "Hence how WE did not choose it!" they said.

"None-the-less, you made a choice that put you in this position." she said.

"Blah blah blah. I get it, we are destined to DIE!" Geoff said. "If you don't stop talking about being undead, I will have to kick your head off your neck." His eyes burning with flames.

"Oh shut up both of you!" Jordan stomped her foot down.

Steph nodded sharply in agreement. "Now what exactly is the plan? I think the ones whom we are suppose to attack we kind of ran away from."

"We're bringing Dumbledore here." Athea said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jordan asked, looking around. "I mean you are bringing him, and everyone toward the danger."

"Which would be a surprise to The Dark Lord, would it not?" Athea asked.

"Right..." Vampires agreed slowly.

Geoff looked directly at Athea, "So we are starting the war a day early?"

She nodded.

--

Harry and his friends teleported softly onto a moor.

"Where are we?" Neville asked.

Everyone looked around.

"A few kilometers from London..." Harry said and looked into the distance where a city was sitting on the horizon.

"Oh great." Ron said sarcastically.

Luna was squinting into the distance. "There is someone running toward us." she said quietly.

Ginny heard what was said and looked in the direction too. Four figures were getting closer at top speeds.

"Guys!" Ginny reeled back.

Everyone turned around. Hermione used an eagle eye spell. "Oh!" she cried out, seeing who it was.

Before they all knew it, the four figures were only a few meters from them. They leaped into the air and made it over them. They all continued running, except one. The shortest skidded to a stop.

"What a coinkydink." Steph smiled, she ran and jumped into Dawn's arms. "You came to save us?"

"Yes." Draco said quietly, but looked stunned.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"Probably from Lord Voldemort's hideout." Luna said, and waved at Geoff who carefully came into the circle.

"Nasty blighter." Jordan spoke up with a shudder.

"Why were you running?" Draco asked.

"I can't apperate." Steph said.

Ron looked at her, "You can too."

"I get motion sickness, so no I don't." she said.

"Hence why we were running." Geoff said. "This is Athea, a double agent for the good side." he introduced the woman werewolf.

"So I suppose the Dementors and Death Eaters are after you now." Draco said coldly and glared at them.

Geoff smiled, "I suppose they have noticed we are gone by now..."

Steph latched herself to Draco suddenly. "Okay so we came to warn everyone to start this war ahead of time.. like now."

"Before the vampires and whom ever else can't choose which side they want to fight on and kill us all." Jordan said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked acidly.

Athea spoke up. "Tomorrow is the war. Everything is going to be used, and I doubt any of the good wizards will be prepared."

"Where is Voldemort?" Harry asked, his eyes ablaze with revenge.

"That way." Jordan and Luna pointed in a direction. "But I'm not going back." Jo said with fear and determination.

"I'm going ahead." Harry said, taking out his wand. "You guys warn everyone. Get them ready!"

"No!" Hermione, Dawn, and Ron cried out.

Harry turned to them angrily.

"Now." Harry said. "I'll be fine. It's a long walk anyway."

--

Willow walked back into the kitchen and reeled back.

"Shoot!" she yelled out. She noticed the ritual work and cursed louder. "Why did they not listen to me?!" she cried out and sat at the table. "I hope they are alright."

Angel, Buffy, and Evelyn walked in.

"Hope who is alright?" Angel asked, sitting in a chair at the table.

Evelyn looked around at the almost empty kitchen.

"Is everyone upstairs? I need to speak with Dawn." Buffy said.

Will sighed and pointed to the ground where the charred map and circle were.

They turned around, and Buffy's face scrunched up angrily.

"They didn't!" Buffy growled.

Angel and Eve walked up to the map.

"Should I send Fred or Lorne after them?" Angel asked, turning to Buffy.

Will shook her head. "They could be farther away than we would have expected. It was casted about half an hour ago by the looks of everything."

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "How can we get them back?!"

Just then Ron, Hermione, Geoff, Luna, Neville, and Ginny popped loudly into the kitchen. Everyone jumped

"Are you sure Dawn will be okay with Steph and them?" Neville asked ignoring everyone else in the kitchen.

"I'm sure." Hermione said. "Anyway Draco is with them."

"Yep." Geoff nodded in agreement.

"Where did you come from?!" Buffy asked her arms crossed over her chest. The initial shock gone.

"Between London and somewhere..." Hermione said.

"Lord Voldey's hideaway." Geoff said and sat in a chair. "Finally I get to rest!"

"You were with Voldemort?!" Will and Eve cried out.

"Yeah..." Geoff said, and leaned back on the wooden chair. "We escaped before they started anything."

"Start what?" Angel asked darkly.

"They are starting the war tomorrow." Ginny said. "Athea told us to warn you."

Buffy straighten up more, "Who told you, and where is Dawn, Steph and Jordan?"

"They are back on the moor." Geoff said. "Steph doesn't like to apperate, and Jordan doesn't. And Athea is a double agent for the good and she did not want to meet you yet." He looked around. "No offense to this situation.. but do you have anything to eat? I haven't had anything since I was caught."

Luna and Ginny jumped up and started to make a sandwich.

"So you know where they are?" Buffy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And Harry is with them?" Will asked.

Hermione sighed, "No... he is trying to find Voldemort by foot."

Angel looked at everyone thinking he should send his group to get them.

"What do you know, exactly?" Buffy asked, sitting across from Geoff. He just stuff the sandwich in his mouth before starting.

"Tomorrow night the vampires will attack first." Geoff said. "That's all I know."

"Tomorrow is a full moon." Angel said.

Geoff nodded, with a wink. "I assume the werewolves will be used as well." He sucked on his teeth. "Real fun party." he added sarcastically. He got up. "I better go find Steph and Jordan. Hurry them up a bit." he left with a pop.

"Well that was helpful." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Evelyn looked around, "What is being attack? The school, the Ministry, or the Order?"

The students looked baffled.

"Doesn't matter. We'll warn them all." Buffy said. "Angel go to the school tell Dumbledore. Evelyn you try and convince Fudge. Will, you and I need to get a hold of Mr Weasley, and Mad-eye."

"What about us?" Ron asked.

Buffy looked at them and sighed, "Stay here. We'll bring you back to the school, when everything is set."

--

Jordan and Steph were dragging Harry back to London against his will. Dawn was just trying to calm him down, while Draco was snickering. Athea was in the lead rolling her eyes and complained under her breath.

They heard their names being called out. Draco turned and Geoff was running toward them.

"Oh good, you have forced sense into Harry." he snickered, looking at the red faced young wizard. "Everyone is being warned. We might as well head back to the school."

"Why to the school?" Dawn asked.

Steph sighed, Geoff strode beside Dawn. "Well you see, young wizards have more potential than older wizards. If they attack the ministry.. well that won't affect the future... as much as if you attacked a school of young innocent children."

Athea looked surprised. "You think dark."

"Hence why I joined the occult." Geoff waved her off.

"Voldemort won't go to the school himself!" Harry said still struggling against the vampires.

Steph raised an eye brow. "As far as he knows, two of the greatest threats resides in the school of Hogwarts. I would go, if I were him. It's just like chess. Sacrifice, divide and concur."

"She has a point." Draco said.

Steph dropped Harry.

"I'm tired of this. Walk properly yourself!" she said and stood him right side up.

He shrugged, then looked at everyone seriously, "But the prophecy said, powers of equal will fight and only one will survive." he growled when everyone looked blankly at him. "Which means I have to fight Voldemort on my own!"

Athea looked at him, and nodded in agreement. But Draco then spoke up, "That does not mean you can't have help. Good sadly always wins. And well compared to the Dark Lord's experience, and your power... well the Dark Lord has you beat. Hence why you need us."

Dawn nodded. "We are here with you till the end. And when that time happens, yes you do get to have a show down with Voldey."

"But this is not your fight!" Harry cried out.

Jordan slapped him. "Now you listen here," she shook. "I was dragged into this war, and I am non magical! This concerns EVERYONE. So apparently I'm taking up the Muggle cause! I'm taking this upon myself to help my kind, and in turn, you too! So take the help!"

She was near tears as she shook from her courageous speech.

Harry looked at her and sigh.

"Fine, but I just don't want anyone hurt." he said.

"Too bad, it's a war." Draco said. "Come on we need to get back to the school." He grabbed onto Steph and apperated.

Everyone looked at the empty space that had contained them. Geoff sighed, grabbed Jordan and did the same.

"Okay then." Athea said and followed suit with Harry and Dawn.

--

The group apperated back to the Hog's head. Athea looked like she was out of place. Everyone but Athea ran toward the school, she took a different way. Stephanie was for once being dragged by Draco but she stopped suddenly making him fall to the ground.

"Where is Athea?" she asked her small group.

Geoff scanned and sniffed the air. Harry just glared at the vampires, already thinking they had set a trap.

"We could go ahead and warn them." Jordan said.

"No!" Harry cried out, making everyone jump and look at him. "What if it's a trap?"

Geoff rolled his eyes, "Use your wands with a rapid spell... if you don't trust us." The wizards and witch took out their wands. "By the way it's Rapido." he added.

Draco narrowed his eyes, but said the spell. The four ran off like a bullet. Geoff glanced at his fellow vampires.

"What now?" Jordan asked.

"Start walking." Geoff said, and started the march toward the school.

Steph stopped her friends, "Wait!" She looked at them. "Why would Athea leave without us?"

"She wanted out of the war?" Jordan asked.

Steph frowned, "It seems as though we have signed a contract forbidding us to do such a thing. What about her just wanting Dumbledore to start the war... Didn't that seem strange to you ?"

Geoff scoffed, "Dumbledore would never leave on his own."

Steph looked like she was pondering.

"Why don't we get ourselves as far away from this as possible?" Jordan asked, she kicked at the dirt.

"Where would we go?" Geoff asked.

Steph jumped, "We save Spike, Hagrid, and that woman who saved Willow."

Jordan's mouth hung open, and Geoff scowled, "I am not going back there!"

"We need to before all the death eaters and baddies get out for tomorrow's war! I doubt they'd be able to save themselves." she said.

Geoff sighed and looked at the sky. "If we cannot do this is three hours we abort! We're more dangerous than Azkaban right now."

--

AN: FINALLY I'm updating this story. I found my muse... sigh Edward Cullen (Or Robert Pattison), lol. I have no clue how but he is so my muse for now. YAY for Stephenie Meyer!

So This is my early Christmas present to everyone. I am getting close to finishing this story and I'm excited! Thank-you all for reading, and some for adding me as a favourite!

Wishing everyone a Happy Holiday!


End file.
